The Unusual Fairytale
by Moon Princess Serena
Summary: Once upon a time... hey I thought this was unusual.... [Shonen ai, 2x1, 3x4, and slight 5x1]
1. Chapter 1

"The Unusual Fairytale" Chapter 1

  
  
Rating: PG   
Notes: OOC, AU, making fun of fairy tales, weird pairings in a sense, might be a lemon way way later on. And I wanted to thank Helen for beta-ing this one for me! Thank you, you talented Beta Goddess!   
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, slight 5+1   
Disclaimer: Yeah like I own something, except maybe the strange things in my head.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

A small blonde hurried down the long corridor, the robe he wore draping along the ground behind him. His aquamarine eyes held a hint of worry and fear. Coming to a door, he halted, out of breath. He pushed it open to find two robed figures inside.  
  
"I just heard the news," the blonde said closing the door behind him.  
  
"I won't do it," one of the figures answered. Turning he focused violet eyes on the blonde while a long braid whipped around behind him.  
  
"Duo, you know you can't fight them on this," the blonde tried to reason.  
  
"Want to bet!?" Duo said, a bit harsher then he'd intended. He let out a sigh and looked at his friend. "I'm so tired of taking their orders Quatre,"  
  
"Then what are you going to do?" The third person in the room finally spoke. He crossed his arms and looked at Duo, his brown hair falling over his emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm going to find my true love," Duo replied, turning to face him. "Don't think you can stop me Trowa," he said defensively.  
  
"You know we can't," the green-eyed man replied. "You're too powerful for either of us to stop you."  
  
"But, we're going to help," Quatre insisted.  
  
"I don't want you guys to get into trouble for me," Duo said, shaking his head.  
  
"Alright alright," Trowa replied. "I wish you luck in finding that true love."  
  
"I will and I'll bring my love back here to satisfy the Council of Elders."   
  
"Come on you've got to get out of here before anyone comes looking," Trowa said opening the door and checking the corridor.  
  
The three slipped from the room and out of the building to the stone wall. Duo turned to his two friends, smiling at them both. "Thanks," he said before slipping over the wall into the world on the other side.  
  
"Wonder how long this time before they notice he is gone?" Quatre said as he led the way back inside the large tower.  
  
Trowa laughed softly at Quatre's comment closing the door behind them. "Well let's not give them any reason to raise suspicion."  
  
"The Elders will be furious, but they should have known forcing Duo to marry would have done this," Quatre said walking down the hall toward his room.  
  
"Yes, just maybe... that was what they were counting on," Trowa suggested, stopping at the blonde's room.  
  
"Well then they got their wish didn't they?" Quatre replied with a warm smile. "It's getting late. I bid you goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Quatre," Trowa murmured as the blonde gently shut the door. Trowa hummed to himself as he walked down the hall toward his own room. Being around the blonde always made him happier.  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  
Duo used the cover of night to get out of the large city unnoticed by anyone. Finally beyond the city walls he pulled his hood down as he walked through the trees of the world beyond the Tower.   
  
He couldn't believe they would do this to him. Force him to marry some woman. What if he didn't want anyone? Why couldn't they just leave him be to do what he wanted? Well they were not going to take this away from him. He would choose for himself that special person. Now, how to find that person... Duo realized was going to be the hard part.  
  
After several long miles he decided it was time to rest. It was almost the middle of the night as the moon hung directly over head. He sat against a large tree. Duo let his eyes close and nodded off as sleep claimed him.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A black haired young man in his early twenties walked through the forest just beyond his village. He carried a small hunting knife and a bag, both tied to his belt. Emerging from the trees his black eyes fell on his village across the large meadows. Walking toward his home, he saw something move in the field. He stopped to take a closer look when he noticed wild brown hair. "Wonder what he's doing out here?" He thought to himself, not realizing that he spoke the words out loud.  
  
Heading toward the figure, he watched the thin small frame plop on the ground, the short wild hair being tossed in the cool breeze.  
  
"Heero, what are you doing?" He asked startling the young man, who frantically turned to see the speaker.  
  
"Oh.... it's just you... Wufei," he replied his cobalt eyes calming down a bit.  
  
Wufei sighed, looking into the cobalt depths of the youth three years younger. "Come on, you can stay at my place."  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't..." Heero began to protest when Wufei cut him off.  
  
"Oh shut up and come on," the older man said grabbing the small arm and pulling the young man to his feet. Wufei led the way back his home as Heero followed silently behind him. Opening the door he ushered Heero inside. "You never get very far when you run away."  
  
"Well if you hadn't bothered me, I would have left already!" Heero shouted anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
"That statement was about as true as the idea that I have a family," Wufei replied, unfazed by Heero's uncontrollable anger. "I believe the only way you're leaving here is if someone takes you."  
  
"Shut up! I don't need anyone!!" Heero screamed, completely flying off the handle.  
  
"Calm down or you're going to make yourself sick," Wufei told him setting his bag aside for later. He sat down at the small table gesturing for Heero to sit as well.  
  
Heero looked at the chair then back at Wufei, his breathing a bit uneven. Finally sitting down his shoulders slumped in defeat. As much as he hated it he knew Wufei was right. "Who would want me?" he mumbled his eyes focused on the table.  
  
"Don't give up," Wufei replied. He hated when the young man got like this, although anymore it was starting to become a common mood for him. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Just a little tired," he replied shrugging his shoulders. "What does it matter anyway?" Heero said, barely above a whisper. "Father's to poor to help or care. Today... he told me to find work... to help him survive."  
  
"What? That bastard!" Wufei shouted hearing Heero's news. "He knows you can't work!" He continued, growing even more enraged. "Everyone knows that!! No one is going to hire you. Why would he even suggest it?!" He put his hand over his eyes and sighed. "You'll stay here a couple of days... let him get his head back on."  
  
"Wufei, I couldn't..."  
  
"Heero, you're staying," Wufei said in a Don't-argue-with-me tone.  
  
Heero looked at him shocked, he rarely acted this way. 'Was he truly that upset?' Heero wondered as he laid his head on his folded arms.  
  
"Come on, let's get you to bed. You need rest," Wufei finally spoke his voice calm again. He stood up from the table and moved to stand beside Heero. Heero looked up at him.  
  
"I can make it just fine," Heero replied a bit breathless.  
  
Wufei shook his head before reaching out toward the younger man. "I don't think so. You look ready to collapse."  
  
Picking Heero up from the chair he started toward the back room where his bed and an extra lay waiting.  
  
"Damn it! Why did I have to be cursed with this?!" Heero yelled as a sob was wretched from his throat.  
  
Wufei knew the answer but he wasn't going to tell Heero that. Gently settling the young man in the extra bed, he pulled the warm blankets over him. Heero fell promptly asleep, his body quitting on him as the day zapped him of what strength he did have. Wufei looked at him, "Soon... someone will take you away from all this... even if it has to be me."  
  
Turning he left the room to finish what work he had for the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Unusual Fairytale" Chapter 2

A few miles ahead of him, Duo noticed a large castle on the mountains above an average sized town. He decided to stop for a good long rest, something he hadn't had form some time now since leaving to do his own search for love.   
  
The entire town seemed to be in an uproar. Duo tried to get information but everyone was just blabbering. Giving up, he found a place to sleep for the night. He fell asleep as the commotion died just outside his window. Duo never did find out what the whole disaster was that occurred in town that night.  
  
Leaving with a wave the next day, he continued on his quest. Coming to the outskirts of town, he saw a young girl sitting on a porch. "Hello," he greeted with a wave.  
  
The girl looked up before sighing, her dark hair falling a bit into her light blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you," Dup said in response.  
  
"Oh no, I'm sorry... I'm just a little stressed," she said quickly, brushing the hair from her eyes.  
  
"About?" Duo inquired leaning against the stone wall fence.  
  
"Well you see, my prince hasn't shown up yet. Last night was the ball, we danced and everything but he's late," she answered, he face taking on a sadden look.  
  
"That can be a bummer. How late is he?" Duo asked.  
  
"About an hour... oh! Where are my manners... my name is Hilde," the girl said smiling a bit.  
  
"Hi, mine's Duo. Maybe he just got held up."  
  
"Maybe... he's supposed to come put that slipper on me, and then we're going to wed."  
  
"So you love him huh?"  
  
"Since the moment I saw him and even more so when we danced."  
  
"That's so cool!"  
  
"So Duo why are you here?" She asked standing up to dust off the plain dress she wore.  
  
"Actually I'm looking for someone to wed myself. Otherwise I will be forced to marry someone I don't even know or like," Duo answered with a sigh.  
  
"Man that's terrible," Hilde whistled. "I sure hope you find that right person."  
  
"Thanks and I just know your prince will be here real soon. Good luck," Duo replied before turning to continue down the road.  
  
"Good luck to you as well," Hilde called to his fleeting figure.  
  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  
Trowa sat down in one of the large library chairs beside where his blonde friend sat.   
  
"Either they haven't noticed or they are choosing not to," Trowa said softly  
  
"Yeah it's been two weeks... you'd think they would have done something by now," the blonde agreed setting his book aside. "Wonder how he is doing?"  
  
"Knowing Duo, he's doing just fine if not goofing off," Trowa replied with a small smile.  
  
"You're probably right. I wonder just who is going to bring back."  
  
"Yes now that, I think, will be interesting. His tastes have always been interesting," Trowa said to Quatre's questioning look.  
  
"That is true," Quatre agreed with a soft laugh. "Hope it doesn't take to long, they won't let him stay out there forever, at least not until they feel he is old enough to survive on his own."  
  
"True, we'll just have to keep an eye out for unusual behavior from the Elder's. Let's give him as much time as we can," Trowa said in response.  
  
"Yes that's probably the most we can do for him," Quatre agreed. "How about a little lunch?"  
  
"That sounds nice, if you want I could bring you something," Trowa suggested.  
  
"That sounds nice, thank you," Quatre said with a smile.  
  
Trowa nodded before getting up to leave his friend while he went to get them both something to eat. He smiled at the thought of the blonde. Walking along the hall he didn't even notice an older man walking toward him.  
  
"Trowa," the man said startling him from his own thoughts. "Have you seen Duo anywhere?"  
  
"Well... actually, I did just a few minutes ago but he was in some rush to finish something," Trowa answered as smoothly as possible, watching the older man for any physical response.  
  
"Well we were kind of wondering where he had disappeared to. Good to hear he has finally decided to be serious about his studies," the man said before turning and leaving.  
  
Trowa let out a breath as he continued to walk on his way. "I didn't say it had anything to do with his studies," he said under his breath.  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  
Duo walked with an easy pace not really in any kind of hurry to get anywhere or do anything. He liked being out of the Tower and away from the pushy older men. They always seemed to think they knew what was best for everyone in the world. Looking at the road ahead, he noticed a young man sitting on a large rock just off the path.  
  
"Well hello," Duo said cheerfully.  
  
The young man looked up causing his long blonde hair to fall over his shoulder. He looked at Duo a moment with his bright blue eyes. "Who are you?" he said angrily, glaring at him.  
  
"Uh, my name is Duo and I'm just passing through," Duo answered, trying to keep his temper.  
  
"Oh... well I'm Milliardo, Prince Milliardo," the young man answered. "I apologize for my rudeness but I'm lost."  
  
"I assume this is your kingdom. How could you be lost," Duo wondered.  
  
"You see I'm looking for this young woman I want to marry only I can't find her."  
  
"Oh I see, where did you meet her?"  
  
"My mother threw a ball last night and I met her there. We dance all night but she never told me her name," said the prince, casting his eyes downward.  
  
"Do you love her?" Duo asked, leaning against the rock.  
  
"Since the moment I saw her, standing there at the top of the stairs. She was a vision but not just her body, everything about her," he said with a smile.  
  
"Well I think that's amazing and wonderful." Duo said, returning the smile. "In fact I think I can be of some help. Do you, by any chance, have a shoe on you?"  
  
"Why would you ask that?" Milliardo asked in surprise.  
  
"Cause I think I met the wonderful woman you wish to marry," Duo answered.  
  
"Well yes I do have her slipper. Do you know where I can find her?" He asked jumping from the rock.  
  
"Yep, just follow this road that way and you'll run right into her house," Duo said pointing in the direction he had come. "Good luck and have a wonderful marriage."  
  
"Hey, you never told me why you were traveling through," Milliardo said looking at Duo.  
  
"Oh well I'm looking for a bride of my own," Duo answered.  
  
"Wow, well I wish you luck in your search," Milliardo said before starting down the road.  
  
"Thanks," Duo called after him before continuing on his own way.  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  
Heero was startled awake by the sound of loud banging and shouting voices. Rolling out of the bed he stumbled to the open door frame to see Wufei and his father in a heated argument. This wasn't the first time the two had fought.  
  
"Stop protecting him, he needs to just grow up and stop using that sickness as an excuse," his father demanded.  
  
"How many drinks have you pissed your money off on today? You know damn well if he were to work, it would kill him," Wufei replied angrily. "Is that what you want? He's the only family you have left and you're just driving him away."  
  
"He's weak and pathetic, not even worth the effort!"  
  
"Stop it! Go home and sleep off that alcohol. Then come and talk to me. Heero won't be coming home until you do," Wufei snapped, pushing the man from his home. Turning around, he saw Heero leaning against the open door frame.  
  
"He's right, I should just die," Heero said, steeping away from the support. "I'm not worth anything to anyone." He slipped down to the floor.  
  
"No, don't ever say that or believe it. He was too drunk to know what the hell he was talking about. Don't give up because of him, he doesn't deserve that honor," Wufei said approaching the younger man. "How are you feeling?" He helped Heero to his feet.  
  
"Like I always do after sleeping," Heero answered regaining his composer and balance. "I'll be okay, like always."  
  
"You know... you need someone to take care of you," Wufei remarked   
  
"What I need is a cure, not a nurse. I'm surviving on my own just fine!" Heero snapped angry at what Wufei had said.  
  
Wufei only shook his head. He wasn't going to tell him there wasn't a cure. If there was, Heero's mother might still be alive... Wufei decided Heero didn't need to hear that right now.   
  
Wufei head for the door as Heero sat down. "I'm going to go do some hunting, you stay here. If you're not here when I get back, you're going to be in some serious trouble."  
  
He left, closing the door behind him. Wufei hated treating Heero that way. Like a child. Only sometimes... it was the only way to get him to understand and do as he was told. Wufei knew even at his best, he wasn't fit to do anything but live. Maybe that was why he hated Heero's father so much, pressuring his son to do something that would kill him. His hunting that day was more violent then usual as he took his aggressions out on the things he was hunting. As late evening fell, he started home carrying several animal skins and enough meat for at least a week. He only hoped Heero had listened to his warning and not gone anywhere far.  
  
Entering his home, Wufei saw the young man sitting at the table with a small book in his hand. Closing the door Wufei startled Heero, causing him to shove the book in his back pocket.  
  
"Too late, Heero, I already saw it. Now how'd you get it," Wufei asked, laying his furs out and the meat aside.  
  
"I... I snuck in my house and... got it from my room."  
  
"Did he see you?"  
  
"No, he wasn't even there."  
  
"Typical," Wufei surmised. "Sorry to have been so harsh earlier. I was just ticked off. Keep reading while I prepare this meat so it won't perish."  
  
Heero looked at him before retrieving the book and opening it to his place. He read while Wufei worked, neither minding the silence that had spread throughout the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Unusual Fairytale" Chapter 3

Quatre found Trowa out in the gardens, knowing he would be there. The sun was warm in the early summer weather. He sat down next to the tall brunette. Trowa was staring intently at the flowers that were in full bloom.  
  
"You know... I think I might have ruined Duo's reputation," Trowa said, not looking up from the flowers.  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked, taking the brunette's hand in his own.  
  
Trowa looked up at him then down at their clasped hands before speaking. "I told one of the elders Duo was actually doing work."  
  
Quatre smiled realizing what that would do. "We'll have to remember to tell him that when he gets back. At least they are starting to ask about him."  
  
"Have they asked you about him?"  
  
"Yes. Just yesterday one of the elders asked me about him in passing. Don't worry. Have faith, it will all turn out okay."  
  
Trowa smiled at the blonde, "You always were optimistic."  
  
"It pays to be... Do you want some lunch? I'll go fetch us something this time. It isn't fair that you shouldn't do it all the time."  
  
"How about we go together," Trowa suggested standing up from the bench he'd occupied for the last hour.  
  
"That sounds nice," Quatre replied, getting up himself. The two left the gardens, heading for the kitchen.  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  
Duo tromped across the old wooden bridge, spotting a large castle on the other side. As he reached solid ground again, an old woman appeared before him, laughing.  
  
"Stop right there!" she called out pointing a wand at him.  
  
"Huh?" Duo asked in confusion.  
  
"What you're not here to save Princess Dorothy?" the old woman asked in return.  
  
  
"Who? Uh no, I was just using the bridge to cross the gulch," Duo answered.  
  
"Oh darn! Well sorry about that, I thought you were someone else."  
  
"Quite all right really," Duo said smiling. "So who is this Princess Dorothy?"  
  
"She's the princess of this kingdom; I've cast a spell of eternal sleep on her."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"They didn't invite me to her birthday party," the woman answered pouting. "So to break the spell, a prince has to kiss her," she continued.  
  
"Oh but you're going to try and stop him?"  
  
"Well yeah..." she looked at the young man. "And just who are you?"  
  
"My name's Duo and I've been traveling to find a wife."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"The Tower."  
  
"Now that is some journey... wait... did you say 'the Tower'... you're a High Mage? Oh forgive me!" she said bowing before him.  
  
"That's fine, no big deal," Duo replied, brushing the title away. "I'll be on my way now. Good bye."  
  
Duo started for the trail away from the large castle and the witch. He hated to tell people where he was from because they always reacted that way. Maybe that's why the Elder's never let him out much, or allowed the trainees to leave either.   
  
He was beginning to feel like this was a hopeless journey and there really wasn't anyone out there for him.  
  
If Quatre had heard him think like that, the blonde probably would have hit him in the head. He left out a low laugh as he wondered just how his two friends were doing. "Wonder if they realized how they really feel about each other?" he asked the world around him. "Sure hope so."  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  
Seated at the small table, Heero watched Wufei prepare the meat he had killed for storage. He felt so worthless, especially so after Wufei had told him he could stay as long as he wanted. Heero couldn't argue; his father didn't want him and he had no other place to go. Finally he couldn't take anymore as everything inside of him seemed to feel like he was just making his friend's life more complicated.  
  
"Let me help," he said attempting to stand up.  
  
"No way, stay put," Wufei answered looking up for a moment.  
  
"Come on Wufei, please! I can help."  
  
"Last time I let you, you were in bed for a week because of a reaction against the herbs I use."  
  
Heero looked away his head swimming with anger and defeat. Standing from his chair, he immediately gained the older man's attention. "I'm just going to get some fresh air," he said before opening the door and stepping outside.  
  
Closing the door behind him, his head was bowed causing the wild brown hair to cover his eyes. The dirt beneath his feet suddenly became wet as a small droplet of water fell to it. His cheek showed the track that drop had taken as several more joined it. He knew he didn't deserve to live. That was why he was cursed with this disease. Standing away from the door, he hadn't noticed it open behind him.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you're doing out here," Wufei voice said startling him.  
  
Heero reflexively wiped at his eyes before shrugging his shoulders. "Just getting some fresh air," he said trying to sound calm and normal.  
  
"Right and it's the fresh air that's making you cry," Wufei replied turning Heero around. Heero lowered his head even more to hide the evidence of the truth. Wufei lifted the young man's chin seeing the evidence of fallen tears. "Please, you're not worthless. Everything was created for a reason."  
  
"Right," Heero replied pulling away.  
  
"Believe me; I don't talk just to hear myself. In fact I hate talking. It never accomplishes anything."  
  
Heero nodded, "Sometimes I just feel overwhelmed."  
  
"I understand... I feel that way myself sometimes. Come on lets finish getting that meat ready then we can settle down for the night."  
  
"All right," Heero agreed, going back inside, followed by Wufei.  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  
Duo sighed to himself. He could feel himself becoming lost in the darkening woods. He couldn't believe that he had gotten himself so turned around; he was usually good at finding his way. 'But maybe this is for the best. It's not like I'm going to find anything anyway.' he thought sourly as he slumped down on a large boulder.  
  
Leaning back he heard what sounded like singing, men singing in fact. Getting up he decided to check out what he was hearing. Walking into the forest, he found himself going deeper and deeper. Suddenly coming upon a clearing, he saw seven short men standing around a glass case. Approaching the men he noticed a girl inside, her brown hair laying delicately around her face. Her eyes were closed as her thin small hands lay folded over her stomach.  
  
"What's going on?" Duo wondered, surprising the seven men.  
  
"Who are you?" one of them asked, pushing his glasses up a bit on his nose.  
  
"I was just passing by when I heard you. I'm kind of lost actually," he admitted. "So who is that?"  
  
"That is Princess Relena. An evil woman caused her to sleep by giving her an apple. Now a Prince is needed to save her," another said with large baggy clothes.  
  
"Oh I see, sure wish I could help," Duo replied looking saddened by the story.  
  
"That's okay; he should be here soon enough. If you go that way you'll find a way out of these woods. Be careful of the Hunter though," a third said with a warm smile.  
  
"Thanks, I'm glad to hear she'll be all right," Duo replied before waving and starting the direction he had been told.  
  
Walking though the trees he wondered how much further he had to go. Also who was this Hunter he needed to be wary of? Looking further along the path, he followed he saw a tall man standing there. As he approached the figure, he wondered if this was the Hunter.  
  
"Hi," he said trying to sound friendly.  
  
"Hello, do you know these woods well?" the man asked in a cultured voice, his ginger hair falling over brown eyes.  
  
"No, not really," Duo replied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I've turned myself around a little," he replied. "You see I am looking for Princess Relena, who was put to sleep by some crazy witch. I have to kiss her to revive her."  
  
"Oh, well if you go straight that way," Duo said pointing in the direction from which he'd come. "You'll bump right into her and the seven small men watching her."  
  
"That sounds about right, thank you and goodbye," the man said walking away from Duo.  
  
"You're welcome," Duo said to his back before continuing on his own way.


	4. Chapter 4

"The Unusual Fairytale" Chapter 4

Wufei walked through the large trees that glowed in the early morning light. It had been three days since the argument with Heero's father. Wufei had decided to leave before Heero woke up since he was pretty much exhausted from the previous day, insisting that he must "help". Wufei sighed to himself.  
  
He just wants to prove that he isn't worthless, how can I show him that isn't true? Wufei wondered. Looking up, a movement in the trees caught his attention. "Who's there?" he called raising his knife.  
  
"Calm down, didn't mean to startle you," the figure said, stepping closer to reveal a young man about his own age.  
  
"Who are you?" Wufei asked lowering his arm.  
  
"My name's Duo," the young man answered. "I've been traveling for weeks now but I can't seem to find the way out."  
  
"Well come on, I'll show you the way to my village. You can rest there," Wufei grunted when he caught sight of a long braid.  
  
"Cool," Duo answered walking beside Wufei. "So what's your name?"  
  
"Wufei."  
  
Duo realized this man wasn't much for talking and he was very closed off. He couldn't help but wonder why that was. "Do you live with your family?"  
  
"No and stop asking me questions," Wufei answered agitation in his voice.  
  
"Neither do I, I'm from the Tower and Quatre and Trowa are the only family I got," Duo rambled on. "Been traveling for some time, gotta beat the Elders at their own game."  
  
"Do you shut up?" Wufei snapped suddenly, surprising Duo into silence. Wufei stopped several quiet moments later. "This is my village, go talk to the Elder about a place to stay."  
  
Duo watched as the blacked haired young man turned and started toward a home on the outskirts of the village. It was then he caught sight of some commotion a few yards ahead of Wufei. When he reacted, Duo did as well and they both ran towards it.  
  
"Leave him alone! I said talk to me!" Wufei said grabbing an older man and jerking him away from another figure that collapsed almost immediately afterwards. "Gods what is your problem?! I told you to sober up or he wasn't coming home."  
  
"Shut up! He's my son... my worthless piece of shit son, just let him die!" the older man said with a heavy slur.  
  
"Get out of here, you disgust me!" Wufei replied shoving the man away causing him to stumble. He turned to move toward the other figure.  
  
Duo watched as the man launched himself toward Wufei's open back. Raising his hands, he began to speak silently and rapidly. The man stopped in his tracks just before passing out and falling face first to the ground.  
  
Wufei looked over at Duo to see the young man lower his arms before returning his attention back to Heero. "Are you okay?"  
  
Heero slowly nodded before collapsing against Wufei, unconscious. Wufei scooped him up before standing. "Well come on," he gestured toward Duo as he started for his open front door. Duo followed only getting small glimpses of the person in Wufei's arms.  
  
Once inside Wufei nodded toward a chair before disappearing in the back room then reappearing empty handed. He sat down across from Duo, silent for several long moments before speaking, "What happened out there?"  
  
"That's what I want to know," Duo replied crossing his arms.  
  
"Are you some kind of mage?" Wufei asked.  
  
"He was going to attack you from behind, that just wasn't a fair fight," Duo answered.  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
"No, I just put him to sleep."  
  
"Damn!" Wufei cursed his luck.  
  
"So why were you fighting him and who was that..." Duo trailed off unsure.  
  
Wufei settled back in his chair, his black eyes focused on Duo. It was like he was judging whether he was worthy to know anything. Several long, quiet minutes passed almost driving Duo to the edge.  
  
Finally Wufei opened his mouth to speak, "I would have rather you killed him. That boy is a very dear person to me. That garbage outside is his father."  
  
"I don't quite understand," Duo replied.  
  
"I don't expect you too; this has nothing to do with you. But if you must know that man cares nothing for his son, only himself. He doesn't deserve Heero as a son."  
  
"You really hate him... why?" Duo asked his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"I guess hiding it won't do any good. Heero is sick. He was born with a disease. Only his father is too stupid to understand that. What his father wants would kill Heero," Wufei answered his tone cold and hard.  
  
"What does he have?"  
  
"The same thing his mother did, there is no cure. It will claim him like it did her. I hate just sitting by but there is nothing anyone can do."  
  
"Liar!" a voice shouted startling them both. Whipping around they saw Heero leaning against the doorway his anger driving him. Suddenly he burst forth and ran from the house.  
  
Wufei jumped to his feet followed by Duo. They both raced after the young man who finally heard the truth and seemed to refuse it. Wufei caught up with him first, easily stopping the smaller, tired young man.  
  
"Liar!" Heero cried everything starting to sink in. "She was strong! She... she... loved... me."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry you had to find out like that," Wufei replied holding the sobbing youth close. "She was strong. She fought a long time to stay with you. But... she couldn't fight forever."  
  
"Why not? Why couldn't she have lived... if she loved me she would have!?"  
  
"She wanted to more than anything...." Wufei said as he felt Heero go limp in his arms, the sobs becoming soft sleepy whimpers. He scooped the young man up and turned to go back before seeing Duo standing nearby. "He's okay, just passed out. Too much stress on his system. He can only do so much for so long before his becomes tired. Part of this damn cursed disease."  
  
Duo nodded focusing his eyes on the youth Wufei carried. Wild brown hair and strong but tired features grabbed his attention instantly. He hadn't been able to tell what color eyes, but he knew they had to be beautiful. Shaking his head he wondered where that idea could have come from.  
  
Duo walked beside Wufei feeling himself being drawn to the sick young man. Something inside of him ached for the youth who could help himself. Pushing the door open he stepped back to let Wufei go inside first. He noticed that the older man from before was gone now.  
  
Wufei carefully deposited Heero on the bed he'd been using for the last few weeks. Returning to the other room he saw his guest sitting at the table once again.  
  
"Guess he didn't know, I'm sorry he had to find out that way," Duo said resting his arm on the table.  
  
"I never could tell him the truth.... about his mother and the true nature of the disease," Wufei sighed slumping down in the empty chair.  
  
"So what exact disease is it?" Duo asked his curiosity peaked again.  
  
"It's hard to know the name of things here, but it is deadly," Wufei replied. "I can only tell you what it does but you don't want to hear about that. So exactly who are you?"  
  
"Like I said before, the name's Duo. I've been traveling a great time. I'm searching for something," Duo replied relaxing. "In fact I'm searching for my true love. I came from the Tower."  
  
Wufei looked at him a moment as if every was finally registering. "That's how... wait, could you possibly know of a way to cure Heero."  
  
Duo shook his head, "I wouldn't try anything without knowing exactly what was wrong. There are so many unknowns to even try."  
  
Wufei knew that, that was why his mother died so early in her life. Duo took a closer look around the home while Wufei sat silently staring at his hands.  
  
"What about your family?" Duo asked suddenly turning to look back at Wufei.  
  
"They're dead," Wufei replied no feeling in his voice.  
  
Duo was taken back by the response, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Why?" Wufei snapped his nostrils flaring. "They don't deserve it."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"It's getting late, if you want to stay here tonight you may," Wufei said standing up and pointing toward a small lounge chair on the other side of the room. "You can sleep over there."  
  
"Uh Wufei, I have one more question," Duo said stopping the black haired man at the open doorway. "How did Heero's mother die?"  
  
"In his arms," Wufei replied before entering the back room. He checked on Heero then lay down to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"The Unusual Fairytale" Chapter 5

Sitting at the small table Duo pondered whether to he should tell Wufei what he had thought of last night. A slight noise caused him to look up, violet eyes met anguished crystal blue.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero's small voice asked.  
  
"Hi. My name's Duo," Duo replied smiling softly. Surprised, Duo watched as Heero slid to the floor. Finally gaining some kind of control he rushed over to the fallen young man. When Heero looked up at him, Duo saw something else in those beautiful eyes just before he tried to push him away.  
  
"I'm fine! Leave me be!" Heero shouted.  
  
"Please calm down, I just want to help," Duo soothed moving slowly toward him.  
  
Heero's eyes shifted to focus on the floor, "There is no helping, I'm going to die weak... just like her..."  
  
Duo sighed, surprised by how protective he suddenly felt. "Don't think that, there is always hope."  
  
"What hope is there for someone with this disease... you'd never understand," Heero replied closing his eyes, tears threatening to leak out.  
  
"Maybe not now, but I'd like to," Duo answered collecting the light youth into his arms. Carrying Heero he settled him back into one of the beds. "Don't give up... ever..."  
  
Duo leaned against the doorframe watching the young man's chest slowly rise and fall in graceful sleep. Moments later he felt a presence behind him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Wufei's voice asked over his shoulder.  
  
Duo shook his head, "Nothing, he just woke up and wondered who I was. Does he have this effect on everyone?"  
  
"What effect?" Wufei asked going back into the other room.  
  
"A want... no need to protect him," Duo replied finally turning away.  
  
"Well... actually, those who know him do try and protect him from the world."  
  
"Like you," Duo surmised crossing his arms.  
  
"Yes like me, I've known Heero his whole life," Wufei replied with a sigh. "I won't watch him get hurt because people are too stupid to understand. I love him like the family I wish I had, maybe even more... but I know I'm not what he needs."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
Wufei looked up at him a moment before shrugging, "Someone who love him, wants him, will care for him even when he pushes back..."  
  
"Haven't you done all that?" Duo cut in walking across the room to stand beside the table.  
  
"Yes but I've always held him back, kept him here. What he really needs is someone who will take him away from all of this."  
  
Duo looked back toward the other room, he had sensed that earlier. "Well last night an idea came to me," he said turning back to Wufei. "We could take him to the Tower to see if there is a cure, search the library or even ask those grumpy old men."  
  
"Why would you... aren't you like everyone else?" Wufei asked shocked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Once people learn of his disease they quit on him," Wufei answered. "Aren't you going to do the same?"  
  
"Of course not! Quatre always yells at me for just quitting, I don't need to hear that. Not to mention I told him never to give up so why should I?" Duo replied shaking his head hard enough to move his long braid. "So you think he will be able to handle such a long journey?"  
  
"Won't know until he tries," Wufei answered standing up. "I'm glad you came along, he needed someone else to believe in him."  
  
"Odd as this sounds but I feel like this is where my search was supposed to end," Duo said his eyes dancing a moment. "Fate is strange in her ways, but I trust her judgment."  
  
"You can leave after he's rested completely."  
  
"Wait, you're coming too right? I don't know enough yet to try and take care of him on my own. Like you said, you've known him his whole life."  
  
"Maybe you're right... then we'll leave in the morning," Wufei said turning toward the other room. "I'll go pack before turning in."  
  
"You know there has to be a faster way back. It took me several weeks walking..." Duo thought out loud as Wufei disappeared from sight. "That's it! I think I'll wait until tomorrow before I do it though."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Duo sat at the table deciding the best way to get there quickly. He wasn't even sure the best or quickest way out of this area. He looked up when he heard a grunt. "Hey Wufei do you think horses or a carriage would be better?"  
  
Before Wufei could answer another voice spoke, "I can handle a horse!" Heero demanded as he stood in the doorway.  
  
Wufei sifted his head slightly toward Duo hoping the mage would understand. Duo smiled his sly mysterious smile. "The carriage it is."  
  
Heero's eyes widened a moment before he grunted and turned away back inside the other room. Wufei sighed before looking at Duo, "Thanks, I just don't know how the jarring and riding would affect him."  
  
"Well it was truly silly of me to ask in the first place. Now what I don't know is the best way," Duo assured him before standing up.  
  
"Don't worry, there is a road that will take us north," Wufei replied before Duo turned to leave.  
  
Duo stepped outside as a cool breeze brushed past him, the air was growing colder. Raising his arms he began to speak softly while his hands started to glow a soft green color. The air in front of him shifted and moved as his thoughts became reality before his closed eyes.  
  
A covered carriage with gold trim appeared, while four snow white horses stood ready to pull it. Duo whistled proudly at his own work, maybe the Elder's were finally right about something.  
  
"What the hell is that?" a voice shouted startling him.  
  
Looking over his shoulder he watched Heero's father stumble toward him. Only before he could answer he heard Wufei walking out with Heero.  
  
Wufei snapped to complete attention at the sight of the old man. Guiding Heero quickly over to Duo he turned to face the man that disgusted him. "What do you want?" He demanded fiercely.  
  
"Are you finally leaving? Now hand over my son!" the man replied tipping a bit.  
  
"Yes, I am leaving but so is Heero. You are not going anywhere near him again, you drunk bastard," Wufei spat back at him before turning to Duo. "Get him inside and ready to leave."  
  
Duo nodded before gently pushing Heero toward the carriage. Opening the door he let Heero climb inside, while keeping an eye on the other situation. Closing the door he again focused all his attention on Wufei and Heero's father.  
  
The older man lunged toward Wufei with a howl of anger. Wufei dodged avoiding him quite easily. Duo was about to step in when he felt something behind him.  
  
"Stop!" Heero's voice cried startling Wufei, leaving him open. Only before the man could connect Heero was blocking his path. His fist settled into the young man's jaw sending him immediately to the ground.  
  
Duo appeared almost instantly before them cutting Heero's father off. He raised his hand, his first finger raised alone. Waving it a couple of times he gently clicked his tongue along with the action. A soft glow of light seemed to follow the single digit. Then it shot forward hitting the old man square in the chest and sent him flying backwards. Duo turned to see Wufei kneeling beside Heero. "How is he?"  
  
Wufei looked up the anger in his eyes dissipating but before he could speak Heero's weak voice replied.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Sure are stubborn," Duo noted with some satisfaction. "Come on let's get out of here now."  
  
Wufei nodded scooping Heero into his arms and returning to the carriage. Duo placed the remaining stuff away before climbing to take the reins.  
  
"Go down this road till you come to a crossing, take the one headed north," Wufei told him before climbing inside with Heero. Duo put the horses in motion, pulling away from the village where both Heero and Wufei grew up.


	6. Chapter 6

"The Unusual Fairytale" Chapter 6

"Trowa!" Quatre yelled down the hall in his hand he gripped what appeared to be a letter.  
  
"Quatre?" the tall brunette appeared a bit winded, concern written all over his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just received this from Duo, it appeared on my desk," Quatre replied holding up the letter.  
  
Trowa took the wrinkled folded paper and began to read silently. "He actually did it. Well we better add another bed to Duo's room before they arrive."  
  
"What about...?" Quatre started before he saw an older man passing.  
  
"Yes, we'll have to look into that too," Trowa agreed.  
  
"I'm so happy he will finally be back," Quatre sighed. "The Elders are beginning to grow very suspicious of this."  
  
Trowa nodded, "Come one let's see about that bed for Duo's guests."  
  
"Right," Quatre agreed walking with the brunette.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Entering Duo's chambers Quatre placed the light blanket he carried upon the extra bed Trowa had setup in one of the few empty corners. He could never understand just how Duo could live in such a mess. How he ever found anything was far beyond Quatre's reasoning. 'I can't believe he's going to finally return within the week. Wonder what this sick young man is like to have gained his attention? How are the Elders going to react to this news? Will they frown upon his choice to take up a bed with a man instead of a woman? Wonder how Trowa feels about that? How do I feel about it?' The blonde wondered as he spread the blanket out.  
  
"It's going to be fine," a strong voice assured him as a pair of arms encircled him. He felt Trowa's flat muscled chest rest comfortably against his back. "The Elders will accept it, I promise."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Quatre wondered fear creeping into his usually calm voice.  
  
"They know they drove him to this, this had to of been their plan all along. To get him to calm down as youth hood has finally left him. They wanted to place a responsibility upon him," Trowa explained gently.  
  
"Why have they not done the same to us?" Quatre wondered.  
  
"It's not necessary," an old voice said behind them. Both turned around to see one of the Elders standing there. "Trowa how well you observe. Quatre we felt we didn't need to pressure you into something you grew into naturally. Duo on the other hand, needed the pressure."  
  
"You knew?" Quatre gasped surprised.  
  
"Of course we did, we knew he left as soon as he walked beyond the Great Hall. Just like we know how that tall man there feels about you," he said, gesturing toward Trowa. "When did Duo say that he is returning?"  
  
Quatre blushed surprised by the old man's words about the brunette next to him. Trowa, sensing Quatre's uneasiness, spoke up for the blonde, "This week, only there is a problem."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Uh, yes, the one he feels strongly about is sick with some unknown disease," Quatre replied. "We hoped the Elders would offer their expertise in the matter."  
  
"Hum, yes come to the Great Hall after they arrive," the man said before bowing and turning to leave.  
  
"Thank you," Quatre said even though he was already gone.  
  
"Come on let's go see if we can discover anything in the library," Trowa suggested his eyes caught in those of the blonde's.  
  
"Is it true?" Quatre replied unmoving.  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"What he said about your feelings for me," the blonde remained strong his gaze unwavering.  
  
Trowa reached out toward the shorter young man, "Yes, he spoke the truth. I care for you very deeply."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened at the words, his heart racing. "Why? How could you?" He accused suddenly running from the room his robes flowing behind him.  
  
Trowa watched him go his arm falling to his side, Quatre's words still ringing in his head. Leaving the room he quietly pulled the door closed behind him. 'I'm glad you have found someone Duo... who returns your feelings.'  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Trowa sat in the large multi-level library a book in his hand, while several more sat out waiting to be read. He'd been there all morning but still no luck in finding whatever it was Duo had spoken about. Pretty soon the mage would return, he hoped Quatre was alright with all of this.  
  
His reaction yesterday wasn't very promising or maybe the blonde just didn't want him. Shifting slightly he closed the book and set it aside to pick up another one. He hoped his luck would change very soon. The pages turned under his fingers and still he discovered nothing that would help them.  
  
Finally giving up for the morning he set the book aside and left the large chair. Walking down the corridor he noticed Quatre sitting alone. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, I never wanted to ruin our friendship," Trowa said quietly, approaching the blonde.  
  
Quatre looked up only a moment before turning away. Trowa knew to push him would drive him further away. Sighing he continued down the hall without another word.  
  
Aquamarine eyes watched the tall brunette walk away. Quatre wished Duo was here so that he could talk to him about what Trowa had said. He wasn't sure why he had lashed out at the honest words. Or even why now he had not responded to the heartfelt attempt. He only hoped Duo would hurry and return, then everything could go back to how it had been before.  
  
'Liar!' His own mind spat. 'Duo is going to have someone... a young man.' Quatre started to wonder if he would understand really. Finally with a heavy sigh he stood up heading toward his room, where his lunch would be waiting.  
  
Entering his room his mind played back the Elder's words and Trowa's own confession. He settled before his meal wondering how it could have happened, how he could have missed all the signs. Did Duo notice them? If he had, why didn't he say anything? Did the Elders accept it? Well, they must have to point it out to him yesterday.  
  
He finally pushed the half eaten meal aside and opened a small book with blank pages. Picking up the white feather pen he began to write in a beautiful script.  
  
Trowa sat lost in thought, his mind in turmoil. He didn't want to give Duo bad news but that was all he had to offer him at the moment. He hadn't been able to discover anything on a way to cure that disease. He had been through about half the books, as he felt the late evening creeping upon him.  
  
It was then that the library door burst open to reveal a winded Quatre, "Duo's returned! His carriage is coming through the city now."  
  
Trowa leapt quickly from his seat and followed the blonde to the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

"The Unusual Fairytale" Chapter 7

Duo hopped from the driver's seat quickly before opening the carriage door. "So how is he?"  
  
"Asleep," Wufei replied. "He handled the trip very well, actually. If you'd take him, I'll get the bags."  
  
Duo pulled the hood of the robe Heero wore over the wild brown hair as a cooler wind was kicking up. Picking him up he held him close while stepping out of the way to let Wufei out. Before he took another step he heard a very excited voice in the distance. Stepping around the carriage he watched his blonde friend rush toward him.  
  
"Hey Quatre, how's it been since I left?" He asked curiously but kept his voice low. "Come on let's go inside. Its getting cold out here."  
  
Quatre nodded seeing the bundle in Duo's arms. He knew it have to be the young man Duo had spoken of. He saw the small feet dangling from the robe hanging over one of Duo's arms, while the rest was hidden from his view. As Duo started toward the Tower it was then that he noticed the older man who followed quietly.  
  
Duo smiled at his tall friend who was holding the door open for him. Once everyone was inside Trowa chose to speak. "We placed the extra bed in your chambers already."  
  
"Oh, thanks," Duo replied heading that way. He could feel Heero stirring in his arms. "Awake huh?"  
  
Heero's cobalt eyes opened slowly before growing very large. "Put me down!" He demanded a moment later. "I can walk!" He began struggling in Duo's arms.  
  
"Bet you can but this will be much easier on all of us," Duo replied his grip tightening a bit.  
  
Heero looked at him surprised and almost speechless. "Wufei?" He called cautiously.  
  
"Please cooperate Heero, you were asleep when we arrive," Wufei replied not far behind Duo.  
  
Heero huffed in response kicking his legs up and down a few times to show his defiance to the whole idea. The only made Duo laugh as they entered his chambers.  
  
"This is my room," Duo stated obviously before laying Heero down in his bed. "Why don't you get some rest?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Heero replied sitting up on the large comfortable bed, which caused his hood to fall back from his face. He fell silent when he noticed the tall brunette and short blonde.  
  
Duo smiled allowing Heero room to move around, "Oh that's Trowa and Quatre," Duo said motioning towards the two. "So have you found anything yet?"  
  
Trowa sighed not wanting to actually say the words. Quatre shifted from one foot to the other. Duo only smiled easily reading his close friends. "I guess I should introduce you guys... well this is Heero and that's Wufei." He said trying to make them more comfortable.  
  
Quatre nodded, "Oh the Elders have offered to help, if you meet with them."  
  
"Well I'm going to head over to the library," Duo replied, "I wanna check all the books. Your knowledge would of great help Wufei."  
  
"Okay, Heero you stay here," Wufei replied holding his hand up to stop Heero's immediate protests.  
  
"I'll help too," Trowa said when Quatre nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Well let's go before dinner," Duo suggested starting for the door. The other three followed leaving Heero alone in the room.  
  
"I'm the one with the damn disease, why the hell is he excluding me?!" Heero demanded of the empty room. Leaving the room he decided to explore this new unfamiliar place. Walking down the long corridor he came upon a flight of stairs.  
  
Taking them up he discovered another floor. He wondered where the others had gone. Walking down the hall he noticed a pair of large double doors and approaching them, he heard voices inside.  
  
"Yes he has returned and brought with him a young man, I believe this is the one who he will choose to marry," one of the voices said.  
  
"We knew he would choose someone for himself, but is his choice a good one?" another asked.  
  
"Even if it is unwise we will support him, this will give him the responsibility he needs," the first replied.  
  
Heero's eyes grew wide, his breath caught in his throat. 'Marry... no he wouldn't be someone's case...' He thought storming away from the doors to find this person who presumed so much.  
  
Finding the stairs he took them back down to the previous floor. Going down the hall he heard several voices, recognizing Wufei's own. Slamming the door to the library open, he must have surprised them all for they froze.  
  
"I won't..." Heero yelled. "I won't be your case, I won't marry you... I... won't..."  
  
His voice died as his eyes rolled back and his body slumped forward. Wufei moved toward him but Duo had been faster appearing beside Heero before he could touch the floor.  
  
Duo looked toward Wufei as he held Heero close. The man shook his head, "I don't know where he could have gotten those ideas. But it is growing worse just like his mother. Soon he will be too weak to even walk."  
  
Duo's intake of air was sudden and startling. "I will go to the Elders immediately. Keep looking in here. I will take Heero back to my chambers before going to the Great Hall."  
  
Everyone nodded going back to work while Duo left cradling Heero close to his chest. Duo entered his chambers, laying Heero back down on his bed. Removing the robe he took the blanket folded at the foot and placed it over Heero. Leaving the room he wondered just where Heero had gotten those ideas. Going upstairs he came upon a pair of large doors. Pushing one open he entered the large hall, where several men sat speaking.  
  
"Elders I have come to ask your help," Duo stated gaining their attention.  
  
"Yes, Quatre told us the one you care for is ill, we offer our help in anyway so that he may live with you," one of them responded.  
  
"What do you mean Elder Valen?" Duo questioned.  
  
The man, short and thin, smiled. "He is the one you will wed right?" He asked his midnight blue eyes sparkling.  
  
Duo sputtered a moment, he should have expected that. That was the whole reason he left. Did he truly care for Heero like that? Heero's words echoed in his head. Heero didn't want any part in the idea.  
  
"Well?" another asked impatiently, his crimson eyes burning with anger Duo never understood.  
  
"I'm sorry for the delay Elder Dorionn," Duo replied trying to remain calm toward the man. "I was just so concerned with his condition I never truly thought about it."  
  
"It's alright child," a third spoke up. "We understand. We will help him but you must give us an answer afterwards."  
  
"Yes Elder Giddon," Duo replied. "Should I bring him here?"  
  
"No, if he is as sick as you claim one of us will go to him," Elder Valen answered.  
  
"He is staying in my chambers."  
  
"I will accompany you there now then."  
  
Duo bowed before leaving the room, he sighed heavily once outside the hall. The shorter man appeared beside him a smile on his face. They walked to his chambers quietly; he only hoped they could help.  
  
His mind was also torn with the idea that he had to decide whether to marry Heero. Suddenly something hit him, could Heero have heard the Elders speaking about them? Opening the door he allowed the older man to enter first. Heero lay on the bed just as Duo had left him.  
  
Elder Valen approached the bed, his winkled hand falling over Heero's own. Closing his eyes he concentrated all his mental energy on his task. Duo watched nervously from the wall near the door.  
  
"Concentrate," Elder Valen said surprising Duo.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You must see this as well," the old man replied his eyes never opening.  
  
Duo finally closed his own doing as his teacher told him, this must have been important. If it was a factor in healing Heero he would do anything. Images flooded into his mind, images of Heero's life. Why must he see this? He felt like he was invading Heero's private world, the young man would have screamed had he known. One image caught Duo's full attention, Heero's mother.  
  
She looked to be a strong woman in spirit. She had long flowing brown hair, while crystal green eyes lay hidden behind her wild bangs. Her figure was small and thin, almost too thin. Heero resembled his mother in so many ways, including that retched disease. The image moved away even though he tried to call it back, refusing him all the while. He knew he would never forget her face anyway, her eyes just as intense as Heero's.  
  
The flow of images began to slow before he saw what Wufei had once told him. Heero, much younger, sat gripping his mother's form. Crystal tears etched down his cheeks. His small tender hands clutched at the woman who loved him dearly. Her face lay against his heaving chest, motionless. She was already dead by that time he realized. How long did he sit with her?  
  
Finally the images left him completely when he heard the older man speaking. "I will go speak with the Council now." The man left the room and Duo alone with Heero.  
  
Duo approached the bed, he started to understand just why Heero acted the way he does. He had been scarred by her death. Knowing now that she died of the thing he carried only drove that deeper. Folding his hand over Heero's he noticed the young man begin to stir slightly.  
  
He smiled as soft blue eyes opened slowly only what they held faltered him. Heero's voice was low but strong, "I'm going to die soon, just like she had that cold winter day."  
  
"No! No you're not!" Duo insisted his hand gripping Heero's even tighter  
  
Heero pushed the words aside as he spoke again, "She was cooking breakfast that morning. Father was in the yard cutting fire wood for her. I was running late that day, if I had just been there to help her." He continued even though Duo's mouth opened to protest his words. "I came in and there she was, she smiled so strongly. I watched her cook, helping her when I could really. After breakfast she said she was tired and took a nap. That cold afternoon the first snow began to fall only I was never allowed to play so why I cared, I don't remember. She came downstairs but collapsed, I caught her... I was the only one there to catch her. We sat there until father returned from working. The very last thing she ever said was, 'I love you Heero, remember that.' She was so heavy."  
  
Duo watched the silver tears trickle down Heero's warm cheeks, had he ever told anyone else this. His fingers gently brushed the moisture aside. He wouldn't let him die.  
  
"Duo, I'm sorry I acted that way. It probably wouldn't have been that bad being married to you," Heero said his eyes closing then opening again.  
  
"No, I'm going to hold you to that. We will get married, I promise," Duo replied passionately.  
  
"Thank you for caring," Heero said his eyes slipping closed, sleep falling over him.  
  
Duo watched Heero's chest rise and fall just like it had before. His fingers gently combed through the silky brown hair.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open surprising Duo almost off the bed. Turning he saw Quatre standing there his chest heaving a book clutched in his hand. "We found it!"


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to everyone who has left me comments on this one. Um about the marriage thing, well the Elders are pretty lienent so... yeah. Again thanks for all the wonderful comments I glad people are enjoying this one, and hope that you will keep enjoying it. ~Moon Princess Serena

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Unusual Fairytale" Chapter 8

Duo bolted from his spot a wide grin on his face, "Really, show me!" he demanded rushing toward the smaller man.  
  
"Here," Quatre offered presenting the open book to him.  
  
Duo snatched it greedily and skimmed down the page. 'This is it... this is our answer!'  
  
Looking up he noticed Trowa and Wufei had shown up. "Oh thank you! This is it, the cure!" He cried throwing his arms around the blonde for a moment. Pulling away he returned to the bed. "We have a deal, you better not forget it when this is over."  
  
The other three looked on in surprised confusion. Finally it was Wufei who spoke up. "Huh? What deal?"  
  
"Uh, I'll tell you guys later," Duo blushed slightly. "Right now we have to take this to the Elders."  
  
Duo led the way to the Great Hall upstairs. Pushing though the doors he startled the old men into silence. "Look! The others found this, will it work?"  
  
Placing the book on the table in front of Elder Valen, he waited impatiently.  
  
Elder Valen smiled softly looking up from the book, "We were just discussing this, I told you it was red berries not blue," he said turning to another near him.  
  
"Then we have to get started right away," Duo said cheerfully.  
  
"Duo... your answer?" Elder Giddon said hesitant to bring it up now.  
  
Duo nodded before speaking, "Yes, my answer is yes."  
  
The three standing at the door looked between each other unsure of what was happening. When another man spoke, they felt completely lost in the conversation.  
  
"Well then we will have these items collected and everything prepared. Shouldn't take more than a day I hope," Elder Valen said at last ending the other conversation.  
  
"Oh good," Duo sighed. "Heero you'll get to play in the first snow this year, I promise."  
  
Wufei's head snapped up at the soft words. 'Had Heero told him what had happened? Why would he after that outburst before? Had something changed between them?' Wufei wondered as he followed the three mages down the hall back toward Duo's chambers. The Elders had sent them away as they could begin preparing.  
  
Duo seemed to be bouncing down the corridor in the lead. The others also noticed the change, Quatre was happy for him; at least he thought he was. Stealing a glance at the tall brunette who walked silently beside him, he felt his stomach twist.  
  
Duo opened his door and noticed one thing immediately, Heero wasn't in bed. Looking around the room frantically his heart jumped when he saw the wild brown hair peaking over the back of one of his chairs. Rushing over his eyes fell on the young man curled up in the seat, a book open in his lap. "What? How?" Duo sputtered surprising Heero.  
  
Heero looked up his breathing uneven, "I think... I was lucky to make it here." His voice was almost lost to the air he was trying to get.  
  
"Don't do that!" Duo demanded. "We found a cure..." As the words came out Duo could see the hurt in those dulling crystal blue eyes. "I know a little late but at least it can help you. She would have wanted that for you... Not to mention you have a promise to keep."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Duo smiled kneeling in front of him, "You said you thought it would be nice to be married, so that's what we are going to do when you're cured. Heero where had you heard that anyway?"  
  
The other three had to pick up their jaws in shock at Duo's words. Heero blushed deeply but nodded slowly. "Upstairs."  
  
"I was right, those pesky old men. If they weren't the ones saving you I'd blow them to kingdom come," Duo replied. "So the nod was a yes right? I'm holding you to that then."  
  
"Duo are you serious?" Quatre asked quietly.  
  
"Of course, I don't joke about love and marriage. The Elders had asked me before, when I went to see them about helping. I was shocked and a little worried with Heero's reaction earlier. It wasn't until Elder Valen had left did I realize how much you truly mean to me, Heero. Wufei had been right..." Duo replied before eyeing his friend. "Quatre are you okay?"  
  
"Uh, yeah I'm okay," Quatre replied backing toward the door. "I've got to go."  
  
Duo rushed after the retreating blonde catching him in the hall. "Quatre what's going on? Something's wrong."  
  
"It's nothing really."  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
Suddenly something broke in the small blonde, "I didn't want to say anything with Heero here and his disease."  
  
"Quatre you're my best friend, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Now what's wrong?" Duo replied gently.  
  
"Trowa... Trowa told me he cares deeply for me, while you were gone..."  
  
"Finally!" Duo sighed loudly.  
  
"What?" the small mage squeaked.  
  
"The way you two have been pining after each other, I didn't think either of you were going to finally admit it," Duo explained. "Wait you didn't shoot him down... did you?"  
  
"What do you mean 'you two'?" Quatre asked trying to ignore the question.  
  
"It's a plain as the nose on your cute face. He loves you as much as you love him," Duo replied tapping Quatre's nose for emphasis.  
  
"Love him?" He mumbled unsure.  
  
"Give it some thought and if you're really sure I'm wrong explain to me logically how," Duo replied turning away. "I have to go check on Heero now. Remember what I said."  
  
Popping back into his room he noticed Wufei in one of the other seats while Trowa stood by the window. He decided not to bring up the blonde with Trowa, right now. Standing behind the chair Heero occupied he watch the young man flip the page. "Good book?"  
  
Heero jumped at the question his wits scattering a moment. "Uh... yeah," he finally managed.  
  
"Why didn't you just read it in bed?" Duo asked his hand coming to rest on Heero's slender shoulder.  
  
"It was over here in the bag," Heero answered looking down into his lap.  
  
"Oh, well why don't we get you back into bed?" Duo surmised before stepping in front of the chair. Heero didn't even have time to answer as he was picked up from the seat and carried back over to the bed.  
  
"You just wanted to carry him," Trowa interjected.  
  
"Maybe..." Duo answered smiling his sly grin as he settled Heero back into the large bed.  
  
"It's growing late, I think I'll get a bite from the kitchen and go to bed," Trowa said starting for the door. "Good night."  
  
"Night," Duo said with a wave as Trowa left. "Hey you guys wanna eat? I could zip over and get us something."  
  
"Uh sure," Wufei replied, "Thanks."  
  
Duo smiled at Heero before disappearing in the blink of an eye from the room. Wufei stood from his chair and approached the bed.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked the younger man.  
  
"I think so... he really cares," Heero replied looking up from the bed. "I think I could love him."  
  
"If that's your decision I'll be there to support you in it."  
  
"Oh thank you," Heero cried throwing his arms around Wufei's neck, the older man returning the hug. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."  
  
"I just want you to be happy." 


	9. Chapter 9

"The Unusual Fairytale" Chapter 9

The bed cushioned his fall warming him instantly. Aquamarine eyes stared at the ceiling, the darkness becoming blacker. Rolling to his side he closed his eyes trying to force sleep to come. Only as he laid there Duo's words echoed loudly in his head. 'He loves you as much as you love him.'  
  
Tossing the blankets away he rolled onto his back, his eyes again staring at the ceiling above him. "What is wrong with me?" He asked raising his hands before his view.  
  
The words echoed around him bouncing off the walls and returning to him. 'Why had Duo said that? How could he believe that?' Quatre sat up his hands resting in his lap, head bowed. 'Am I just running away from it? No I don't believe it, I just can't! Wonder if Trowa has any advice... No! Trowa's the reason I'm feeling this way.'  
  
Throwing his hands up he fell backwards into his pillows. He knew they were close, he enjoyed being with Trowa. Being with him, yes, but not love. At least he didn't think it was love. His eyes drifted close finally overwhelmed by sleep.  
  
Quatre was not allowed comfort even in his sleep as his dreams threw him into more chaos. He was in bed, but it wasn't his own. His body was tingling alive with emotions and heat. Hands, strong soft hands were touching him, waking everything inside of him. His own voice echoed in his ears, a name... "Trowa".  
  
He bolted up in bed, the sweat trickling down his face. 'Why? Why did I dream of that... of Trowa doing that? Do I want to Trowa to touch me like that?'  
  
His body moved of its own desire and his mind trying to force it to stop. Walking, he was out of his room and walking down the hall. He noticed Duo's door was partially open. Looking inside his eyes fell on two figures in Duo's bed. Heero, he could see, was cuddled up in Duo's arms. In fact Duo had both arms securely around Heero's smaller frame. Heero's head was resting firmly against Duo's exposed chest. He could see some kind of shirt covered Heero's own shoulders and back where the blanket hadn't reached.  
  
Looking to the other bed he noticed it empty and untouched. Searching the room he spot the figure standing by the window his frame outlined in the moonlight. It wasn't until then he noticed the dark eyes staring him down, like he was guarding the two sleeping men. The older man stepped away from the window, crossing the room quickly to approach the door.  
  
Slipping through the door he caused Quatre to step back in surprise. Wufei spoke quietly in the dark hall, "You two are close right? Are his feelings sincere and honest? I refuse to see Heero hurt in anyway."  
  
Quatre blinked, defense for his friend's honor overwhelming him. "Duo is the only person I know who always puts others before himself. If he says he cares for Heero then he does, deeply. He will always honor Heero..."  
  
Wufei smiled his expression softening, "Thank you. I imagine he would say the same about you."  
  
Quatre blinked again, he wasn't sure what Wufei was getting at.  
  
"I saw the same emotions in you when you looked at that tall man, as I did when Duo looked at Heero tonight. You both seem to share so much, you must be very close friends. Now I see why Duo spoke of you before at my home," Wufei replied to the shock. His words pierced something inside of the blonde.  
  
"Thank you," Quatre said to Wufei's surprise. "Your words have been honest and helpful even if you don't understand. Don't worry; Duo will love him beyond this life." Bowing he turned and continued down the hall, he knew now where he was going.  
  
He had heard Wufei slip back inside and gently shut the door closing the chamber away from the rest of the night. Stopping before one of the last few doors left at the end of the hall, Quatre let out a soft breath. He realized how late it was, knew the room's occupant would probably be sleeping. Raising his closed fist he gently tapped his knuckles to the hard door.  
  
His folded his hands in front of him, resting against the long night shirt he wore to bed. His head pitched up quickly when an agonizing scream rammed through the door and into his soul. Rushing forward he took the knob in a death grip before pushing inside the room. Aquamarine eyes searched the room worry shining through.  
  
They settled on a figure bent over in one of the chairs near the window. He hurried toward it in the darkness but stopped dead in his tracks when the moonlight shone through the window.  
  
Two normally calm hands, shook while clutching over the side of a tear stained face. Mouth hanging open in silent screams Quatre felt but never heard. "Trowa?" He called gently finally approaching.  
  
"No! Stop your tricks, you can't use him against me!" the tall man shouted but didn't move.  
  
Reaching him Quatre cautiously placed his hand on Trowa's quaking shoulder. "Trowa what's wrong? Trowa talk to me!"  
  
The taller man flinched back at the touch his head shooting up. "No, you can't! I won't let you twist these feelings... I love him; you won't use him against me!" His hands shot out coming to grip Quatre's neck.  
  
The blonde gasped in surprise his hands flying up to stop Trowa, who easily out weighted and powered him. "Trowa... st... op..." Quatre choked out.  
  
Those emerald eyes weren't Trowa's, they were so cold and hateful. Lashing out a ball of light struck the brunette sending him backwards and effectively releasing the blonde.  
  
Quatre gasped for air as he watched the other man closely. Green eyes fell upon him but they were different, gentle and loving. "Trowa?"  
  
"Oh... gods... what have I done?" the taller man asked tears running down his cheeks.  
  
Quatre steadied himself and slowly approached the fallen man. "Trowa what happened? Why did you think I wanted to hurt you?"  
  
Trowa looked at him eyes wide, then covering his face he tried to hide his shame. Only Quatre's words seemed warm and loving, not hateful. "Trowa talk to me... let me help you... I need you..."  
  
His eyes burned with tears, did he really mean that. He felt two gentle hands falling over his own, pulling them away from his face. There before him the blonde knelt, worry easily seen in those aquamarine eyes. His whole body shook with the effort to control his wildfire emotions.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry Trowa, I was wrong," Quatre's gentle voice drifted over him. "I should have seen it. I should have realized my own feelings. I won't blame it to surprise. It was my fault for being so blind. I'm sorry Trowa... I do love you."  
  
Trowa's eyes opened even wider their emerald shining in the moonlight an impossibly dark green. His mind felt numb as the words bathed him. He had said... he love him. His lips moved slowly but no sound escaped them.  
  
"Trowa let me help you, please. Tell me what's wrong, I can't lose you!" Quatre pleaded gripping the larger hands tightly.  
  
"Quatre..." Trowa finally spoke his voice weaker then Quatre had ever heard before. "They've grown so strong, the voice echoing around me. Catherine... I pushed her away with my love. I don't want to do the same, not with you. I can't stop them, their words burn."  
  
His own hands gripped the blonde's returning the fierce hold as if they were the only life line for a drowning man.  
  
"Trowa, who... what voices?" Quatre asked beyond concern.  
  
The brunette didn't answer as his body shook violently before collapsing against the blonde's smaller one. "Trowa!" Quatre cried out gripping Trowa's limp body tightly to his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

"The Unusual Fairytale" Chapter 10

"He's just sleeping," Duo said yawning loudly. "Quatre just what happened?"  
  
"I don't know..." Quatre replied.  
  
"Something must have happened; you came running into my room crying so hysterically. I don't think I've ever been shook that hard."  
Quatre broke down telling Duo everything that had happened when he had shown up at Trowa's door. Duo listened closely his eyes intense, not speaking until Quatre started throwing out questions.  
  
"Calm down, I know you're worried..." Duo tried to sooth his friend.  
  
"Who is Cathrine?" Quatre asked sitting on the bed beside the sleeping brunette.  
  
"He should be the one to tell you that, but I will tell you since there are a few things he blames himself for," Duo replied. "Cathrine was his sister and only family after his parent's death. She was brutally murdered."  
  
"Why would he think he pushed her away with his love?" Quatre asked confused.  
  
"I don't think it was Cathrine he was speaking of then," Duo answered. "He took a woman in, her name was Korin. The day he confessed his feelings she supposedly committed suicide."  
  
"You don't think so?"  
  
Duo shook his head, "No, I believe it had to do with her family."  
  
"How..." Quatre started but couldn't finish.  
  
"Two lonely boys tend to cling tightly to each other. We met one autumn day and it just went from there. I suggested he come here after Korin's death. I was glad he found someone to love again... someone who will return those feelings."  
  
"Duo..." Quatre whispered surprised but happy for some reason.  
  
Anything else Quatre might have said was lost to Duo as an image shattered his thoughts. Red, lots of red splashed before his eyes. "Shit!" he whispered under his breath before rushing from the room.  
  
Running down the hall he ignored everything but the sudden clenching of his heart. Appearing in his doorway breathless he saw it. Heero was coughing... coughing up blood.  
  
Wufei sat up instantly at the sound of Duo's feet falling heavily against the hard floor. Dark eyes turned to see the braided man hugging a violently shaking Heero.  
  
"Wufei... what's happening?" He yelled his fear getting the better of him.  
  
The older man saw the red now staining the shirt Heero wore. "It's growing worse, eating away at his body."  
  
"No! Damn it no! We're going to see the Elders now," he said as Heero's coughs died out and the blood stopped coming. Scooping the young man from the bed he left the room hearing Wufei's footsteps right behind him.  
  
Climbing the stairs quickly he came to the Great Hall stopping in front of the doorway. Using his knee to balance Heero he reached over behind one of the door and pushed a small stone in. Waiting impatiently he snarled under his breath as he felt another cough rack Heero's thin frame.  
  
It was then that several of the old men appeared. Elder Valen was the first to speak, "What's going on?"  
  
"You have to do it now," Duo demanded.  
  
"What?" another man Wufei didn't know spoke up.  
  
"You have to cure him now!" Duo replied. "He's only getting worse by the moment."  
  
"But Duo we're no completely ready yet," Elder Valen said gently.  
  
"No, he's getting worse by the hour. We must do it now... please, he's going to be my wife... I won't let him die!" Duo screamed in anger and fear.  
  
"Alright," Elder Valen finally conceded. "Lay him here; I'll place an aura of protection on him while we complete the preparations now."  
  
Duo did as told gently laying Heero upon the table but took the young man's hand firmly in his own refusing to relinquish his touch completely.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Worried eyes watched, hoping for any change toward the better. Finally the hand he held gently squeezed back, just before green eyes opened.  
  
"Quatre?" Trowa's quiet unsure voice asked as his eyes focused on the blonde.  
  
"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere," Quatre replied with a warm smile. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Better, I think."  
  
"I'm glad," Quatre turned away unsure of whether to bring up Trowa's troubled past. "Um, about what you said before..."  
  
"I remember what I said.... and it's only fair that you know too," Trowa said pushing himself into a sitting position even though Quatre's grip tightened. "When I was very young both my parents were killed in a fire. I only had my older sister Cathrine after that. Then one cold, hateful night she was taken from me as well. I was older then, able to survive on my own."  
  
Quatre listened closely to Trowa's story not missing a single word the brunette said. His aquamarine eyes never left those emerald ones even for a single moment to blink. If this helped then he would be there for the other man.   
  
"I took a young girl in because I knew she had no where else to go," Trowa said starting the part of his life Quatre feared to hear the most. "Her name was Korin and she was beautiful. At that time I was living near the harbor. Something developed inside of me toward her. One late evening I decided to finally tell her about the feelings I inside for so long. It had been a mistake to think she would fall in love with a poor orphan. She ran away that night and her body was found in the harbor the next morning. I drove her to commit suicide, drove her to the end of her life, when it had just begun."  
  
"No... I don't believe that. She must have had some feelings to stay there with you for all that time," Quatre replied surprising the brunette. "Maybe her reaction had been like mine... she was unsure of just how she really felt."  
  
Quatre had chosen to leave out Duo's own suspicions, knowing Trowa had probably heard them already from their passionate friend. He watched Trowa to see if his words were having any affect. He smiled when Trowa nodded his head slowly.  
  
"You have a kind heart," Trowa finally said his free hand gently running along the blonde's cheek. "A very beautiful heart."  
  
Quatre blushed his hand coming to cover Trowa's, keeping it pressed to his cheek. "So is yours Trowa very strong and loving."  
  
Trowa looked down at the bed. "I know this isn't a dream and I just don't trust myself enough to not ask. Why did you say you loved me?"  
  
Quatre leaned forward resting his forehead against Trowa's, "Because it's true and I won't avoid it anymore. I should have not allowed myself to try and ignore these feelings then, it caused so much pain in the end."  
  
Trowa looked up startled, his eyes locking with Quatre's honest ones. Feeling Quatre's warm breath fanning softly across his face he pushed past his anxiety and learned closer to the blonde. Caressing Quatre's soft lips with his own, the blonde leaned further into the kiss giving Trowa more confidence in himself. Finally releasing the kiss they both smiled warmly.  
  
"Wonder if Duo's okay..." Quatre said absently remembering how the other man ran out so long ago it seemed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trowa wondered, thinking Duo would be asleep right now.  
  
"Well when you passed out I went and got his help. Only he ran out a short time later. He looked extremely worried," Quatre replied as Trowa moved to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Let's go see then," Trowa suggested standing up. Keeping Quatre's hand in his own they left the room. Walking down the hall they noticed the door to Duo's room wide open.  
  
Quatre stepped into the room his eyes instantly catching the rest stain, on the sheets and pillows, standing out under the moonlights glow. "Oh Gods!" He gasped in horror.  
  
Trowa wasn't far behind him with his own gasp. They hurried from the room heading upstairs, both their minds going a hundred miles on the same thought and hoping it was wrong. They stopped dead in the doorway to the Great Hall.  
  
Heero was lying on the table while Duo sat cradling the young man's head in his lap. They could see the dried blood on Heero shirt and Duo's as well. Wufei stood on the other side speaking quietly with Duo, whose eyes were looking on Heero's still form.  
  
"Duo?" Quatre whispered stepping into the room causing the violet eyed man to lift his head and reveal his tear stained face to the newcomers.


	11. Chapter 11

"The Unusual Fairytale" Chapter 11

"Oh..." Quatre began before Duo cut him off.  
  
"He's asleep... I'm glad you're here though. The Elders said it would go better with you both here. They placed a protective aura around him while they finished preparing."  
  
Quatre ran over throwing his arms around Duo's neck in a tight embrace. "He's going to be okay. This will work, I promise."  
  
"Thank you Quatre," Duo replied slipping his arm around the blonde to return the hug.  
  
Trowa joined them moments later, in his hand a light blanket. Unfolding it over Heero's form he offered Duo a slight smile.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Duo asked as Quatre pulled away.  
  
Trowa nodded, "Better, thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me, I wouldn't have known it, had not Quatre come to me," Duo replied with a wink toward the blonde.  
  
"I know," Trowa said his hand slipping into Quatre's.  
  
"Good," Duo replied with a smile his fingers running through Heero's silky brown hair.  
  
"Oh good you're all here," one of the Elders said surprising them. "Come now, we are ready."  
  
Duo lifted Heero's head to jump down from the table. He scooped Heero up the blanket wrapping tighter around him. He followed behind Trowa and Quatre while Wufei walked beside him.  
  
The Elder led them down the hall toward the other side of the Tower. It seemed to be growing darker with each step they took, until they finally came to a closed wooden door. The old man pushed it open without effort.  
  
The room beyond was larger than the door portrayed it to be. The walls climbed high to a vaulted ceiling with a large chandelier hanging down in the middle and a large table with a blanket draped over it underneath. The walls were decorated with large rugs that hung from the ceiling to the floor. Several candles burned bringing a sweet scent to the entire room. A single window allowed shallow rays of the rising sun inside the room, the only natural source of light.  
  
Elder Valen stepped forward his white robe glowing. "Lay him here," he said gesturing toward the table in front of him.  
  
Duo gently placed Heero on the soft blanket, his head resting on a large pillow. Removing the blanket Trowa had brought, Duo opened Heero's shirt. Heero shifted slightly toward Duo's retreating hand. Duo took Heero's hand but the young man didn't wake from his sleep.  
  
"Now, you three please join the circle," Elder Valen directed. "Duo must keep a link with him or he might not accept it."  
  
Duo's grip tightened as he nodded while Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei took spots in the circle of men around the table.  
  
"Everyone close your eyes and concentrate on my words," Elder Valen spoke again before placing a bowl of dark liquid on the table beside Heero. Everyone did as told and closed their eyes while the Elder's voice rose in the quiet room, most of the words seemed nonsense or created. He dabble a leaf into the liquid before dribbling it over Heero's face and neck.  
  
As the sun began to grow in the sky the ceremony continued drawing into the day. Soon Heero's limbs and chest were dripped with the dark liquid. Duo could feel Heero's grip tighten on his hand. He wondered for only brief moment if this was really going to work. Pushing the thought aside he concentrated even harder on the hand he held. The warmth creeping into his own assuring him Heero was okay at the moment.  
  
Finally after was seemed like hours Elder Valen stopped speaking before letting out a soft sigh. The others opened their eyes knowing it was now over and all they could do was wait. Duo looked down at Heero's still figure seeing the chest rise and fall evenly.  
  
"If it has worked, he will not grow any worse, but I can't promise all the damage was corrected," Elder Valen told him as everyone began to file out of the still dark room. "Wash the liquid from him within the next few hours or it will leave scars upon his body."  
  
Duo nodded reaching down to brush a stray strand of hair from Heero's face. Everyone but the five young men left the room. Quatre gently brushed Duo's shoulder with his hand.  
  
"I have faith he will be fully cured," the blonde said gently.  
  
Duo scooped Heero from the blanket and led the way out of the room. Walking down the hall he felt Heero shift in his arms. "Awake huh?"  
  
Soft blue eyes opened before blinking, "I feel sticky and hot," Heero whispered.  
  
"Not surprising," Duo agreed with a laugh. "Come on lets go clean this stuff off like Valen suggested."  
  
Duo settled a now clean Heero into his bed, where the young man quickly fell asleep. He turned to his friends smiling softly. "I think we all need to rest; it's been one busy night."  
  
The others agreed as Quatre yawned softly before following Trowa from the room. Wufei settled into the spare bed while Duo climbed in with Heero. He drew the young man close before falling asleep himself. Quatre climbed into Trowa's bed and the brunette's warm strong embrace. He fell asleep with his head nestled against the taller man's chest. Trowa followed him his chin buried in the blonde's hair.  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  
Heero yawned snuggling closer to the warmth he was lying against. He felt the warmth move and shift closer to him which startled him for only a moment. Opening one of his eyes he was looking at a solid, defined chest. Looking up his eye caught the violet ones looking down at him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Duo's warm voice asked softly.  
  
"The same," Heero answered without much thought.  
  
"Hopefully that will change in time, they believe it was a success," Duo replied pulling Heero even closer.  
  
"What was a success?" Heero asked confused but oddly enjoying the warmth of Duo's embrace.  
  
"The cure, we did it earlier this morning because your body was growing so weak," Duo replied uneasy that Heero didn't seem to know what was going on.  
  
Eyes of the sky blinked as Heero pushed himself up slightly. He usually woke up feeling like he thought everyone else must. The test would be how quickly he became tired. He looked around to see Wufei sitting in one of the large chairs.  
  
"Elder Valen should be getting his room ready, if he decides to stay," Duo said to Heero questioning gaze. "You are going to be living here with me, especially after we are married."  
  
Heero blushed at the jester's grin Duo wore. He shook his head slightly at the comment and decided no reply was needed. His opened his mouth to speak when Quatre appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Well good afternoon, I see you're awake," Quatre's cheerful voice said softly.  
  
"Yep, come to get us for lunch huh?" Duo asked sitting up and bringing Heero up the rest of the way.  
  
"Actually yes." Quatre nodded his head with a smile.  
  
"Great 'cause I'm starving!" Duo exclaimed getting up from the bed to get dressed. While Duo wrapped his robe about him, Wufei and Heero both got dressed as well. Quatre left heading for the dinning hall where lunch was waiting for them.  
  
Duo slipped his arm around Heero's waist as they walked down the hall to a long flight of stairs going down. Starting down the stairs Heero suddenly felt dizzy, grabbing on to Duo out of instinct. Duo looked at him worried his grip tightening on the smaller frame.  
  
"Are you okay?" Duo asked his voice showing his concern.  
  
"Just felt a little dizzy," Heero replied softly.  
  
"I'm going to carry you the rest of the way," Duo asserted before scooping Heero into his arms. "They said it wasn't going to be instant."  
  
Heero rested his head against Duo's shoulder as they continued down the stairs. If that was true, he wondered what it would be like to live without this disease. His arms tightened around Duo's neck as he came off the last step.  
  
Duo smiled at the action and continued walking without putting Heero's smaller frame down. Wufei watched with a knowing smile, knowing Duo had set a trap for himself. Heero had been sick so long, faking it when he was well wasn't going to be hard at all. He wondered how many more meals Heero was going to get carried to after the two married. It seemed Heero had made a good choice in Duo and the young man was very devoted.  
  
The dinning hall wasn't as large as most of the rooms they had seen since coming here. The table was long with several seats on each side. Quatre and Trowa sat together at one end of the long table, plates in front of them.  
  
"What's going on?" Quatre asked worry etched through his gentle features as he stood up.  
  
"Oh no it's okay," Duo answered before placing Heero into one of the seats across from them. Taking the one beside the young man he smiled. "Now sit back down and finish your meal."  
  
Three plates were brought out for the newcomers. They ate this meal silently just enjoying the warm food. Keeping their chairs long after the meal was finished they discussed everything that had happened since Duo left and even shared how they felt about Duo's return with a young 'bride'. Heero blushed at the title and ducked his head between his shoulders.  
  
"You did hear him call you his future wife, right?" Wufei enjoying his young friends discomfort at the idea. He knew Heero was far to independent to stand for a title such as 'wife'.  
  
"I am not going to be his wife," Heero finally said able to speak by directing his words toward Wufei. "I'm going to be him companion."  
  
"Uh huh," Wufei nodded enjoying the game. "Right young wife, you'd better learn to behave in the company of your husband."  
  
"Stop it!" Heero demanded. "Stop trying to push my buttons..."  
  
"Just one more," Wufei replied with a slight smiled. "Don't forget to throw the first snowball."  
  
Everyone looked at him completely lost but Heero just laughed. A laughter that was rich in texture and strong in tenor. Finally he was able to speak again. "I won't."  
  
Everyone laughed most of the tension from the night before away, taken by the two friends' display of jabs and jolts.


	12. Chapter 12

"The Unusual Fairytale" Chapter 12

Duo lied down and watched Heero sleep. Heero had complained of a headache earlier and Duo wondered if it was just going to take time for the symptoms to disappear completely. He hoped it was true, hoped they would soon stop. It had been a month since the Elders had performed the ceremony to cure his disease. Yet he still had headaches, and felt tired after somewhat strenuous actions. But maybe that was the way it had to be. They cured the disease but could not heal all the damage already done.  
  
Duo's arm slipped around the still small waist. It seemed even after all the meals, Heero still hadn't gained much weight if any in the past month. His arm tightened as he heard a soft whimper escape from the sleeping youth. Was he having another nightmare? Duo had tried so hard to make them stop for the young man. Pulling him closer he felt Heero calm down and press tighter to him.  
  
A soft tapping drew his attention to the door, where a blonde head peaked around. He waved his friend into the room, not wanting to wake Heero. Quatre approached the bed his eyes reflecting his worry.  
  
"How is he?" the blonde whispered.  
  
"Asleep, otherwise I can't really tell you," Duo replied softly his eyes focusing on the short haired youth.  
  
"Do you want me to bring you both some dinner?"  
  
"Um, actually that would be great," Duo answered smiling at the blonde.  
  
Quatre nodded leaving the room just as quietly as he had came in. He wanted to help Duo in any way that he could. Seeing the worry and fear in those vibrant violet eyes, he wanted to wipe it away. Make it disappear just as the last touches of summer were. They were supposed to be getting married before the coldest season of the year set in. Why wasn't he getting better? It had been a month and nothing seemed to have change. Praise the Gods he hadn't become worse.  
  
Stepping into the kitchen he noticed his lover standing beside the small tabled in there. "How is he?" Trowa asked as the blonde approached.  
  
"Duo's not sure, and... I just don't know," Quatre sighed as Trowa enfolded him in strong arms.   
  
"Don't worry," Trowa whispered gently. "The Gods have their own plans, but I know they love Duo to much too make him unhappy."  
  
Quatre nodded, "Yes you're right. Oh I almost forgot, I told him I would bring some dinner up."  
  
"They are making it now," Trowa noted knowingly his hold on the blonde not yet relinquished. "I'll take it up with you."  
  
"Where is Wufei? I haven't seen him all day."  
  
"He had said something about a task he had needed to complete," Trowa answered, stepping away to pick up one of the two trays the kitchen staff had set out.  
  
"Oh, sounds mysterious," Quatre chuckled light heartily as he picked up the other tray. His eyes and face grew serious once more. "Sure hope he feels up to eating."  
  
"He will," Trowa answered before leading the way back upstairs to Duo's chambers. Gently nudging the door open he watched Duo fuss over something Heero had always seemed to dislike, his messy short hair. Trowa let a small smile show on his face, relieved that Heero had woken up. He stepped inside to allow Quatre room to enter as well.  
  
"Oh good, food!" Duo shouted his whole manner beaming. "Heero said he was super hungry, right?"  
  
Heero didn't turn toward the two as if he was embarrassed by being hungry. Quatre smiled warmly, "Bet so, I know I am."  
  
Heero looked up at him as if surprised by the words. He nodded slowly still unsure, even now. After a month he still wasn't sure about what he could and could not do. Everything here was so different from home. Duo was trying to show him, but maybe it will be different after they are married. Sometimes he woke up thinking it was all a dream but then he felt Duo's warm arms wrapped tightly around him.  
  
Duo bounced off the bed taking the tray Trowa carried while Quatre set the one he had on the bed beside Heero.  
  
"So are you feeling any better?" the blonde asked concerned.  
  
"Yes," Heero answered surprised by the amount of food sitting there.  
  
"They heard you weren't feeling so well, so they made a little more than normal for you," Quatre explained at the raised eyebrow.  
  
"How thoughtful, but I don't think I can eat it all."  
  
"Oh don't worry, Duo will be glad to help," Trowa spoke up receiving a glare from the long haired man, before he smiled.  
  
"We'll leave you two to eat," Quatre said stepping away from the bed.  
  
"That's okay Quatre, we don't mind the company," Duo spoke up between mouthfuls. "Stay, socialize."  
  
"Well if you think its okay," Quatre replied before sitting down, Trowa stood nearby.  
  
"Definitely," Duo responded. "Right Heero?"  
  
"Um yes," the young men replied caught off guard. He ate much slower and less forcefully then Duo... almost like he was savoring each individual bite.  
  
"Do you think you can teach Duo some of those manners?" Trowa asked comparatively watching the two.  
  
"Hey! What's wrong with my manners?" Duo asked his mouth mostly full of food.  
  
"Oh nothing..."  
  
Heero laughed softly at the conversation and how the two friends seemed so close. He wondered if he could ever be that close to Duo. They were going get married but he still wondered if that would really make them closer. He didn't know why he had really accepted or said what he had said, maybe because he was dying. How could he love someone he hadn't met but a couple months ago? To love them to the point of marriage. He didn't think it was truly possible. Was he just setting himself up for a hard fall when Duo's infatuation ended?  
  
He realized then he had to end this before it was too late. Even though he had spent a month in Duo's bed and arms... did he really love him? Pushing the plate away he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. What if this all was just a big mistake?  
  
"Heero is something wrong?" Quatre asked pulling him from his brooding negative thoughts.  
  
Heero glanced at him before turning to Duo.  
  
"I don't think we should get married."  


TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

"The Unusual Fairytale" Chapter 13

The entire room grew silent as Heero's words echoed in their heads. Quatre stood up, deciding that Heero and Duo might need the privacy to work this out. He was stopped by the tone in Duo's voice when he spoke.  
  
"I don't understand," Duo said low and unsure. "Why would you think that?"  
  
Quatre looked toward Heero seeing the tracks of tears flowing from closed eyes. He wondered what was going on in the young man's head; was he just getting jittery over the wedding? He wanted to take the words and lock them away forever; it was going to hurt them both if it wasn't resolved.  
  
"Why?!" Duo shouted standing from the chair, which caused Heero to shrink back against the pillow. "I don't get it!"  
  
"Stop Duo," Quatre said trying to calm him down.  
  
Heero tried to get out of the bed causing the tray to slide over the edge and everything tumbled to the floor, most of the dishes shattering. The noise startled everyone in the room, just before Heero ran out the door his bare feet echoing in the hall.  
  
"Heero!" Trowa called chasing after the young man while Quatre started to pick up the broken dishes. Duo stood in his spot as his shock settled over him.  
  
The young man turned the corner only to collide with someone else, sending them both to the floor. He panted heavily as the tears blurred his vision. Duo must hate him now... his only other friend hated him now.  
  
"Heero?" a worried voice he recognized asked.  
  
He looked up when he felt two hands gently grip his shoulders. Even though his vision had been blurred he could still recognize Wufei's worried face.  
  
"Heero what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Wufei asked kneeling before the younger man.  
  
"Wufei!" a voice called down the hall causing the black haired man to look up. Trowa was running toward them, something obviously had happened. "Wufei we need to talk."  
  
"About?" Wufei asked pulling Heero into a hug. "Why is he so upset?"  
  
"That's why we need to talk. Of course you might want to ask him that," Trowa replied stopping beside them.  
  
"Heero, talk to me," Wufei cooed gently.  
  
"He... hates me!" Heero blurted out between broken sobs.  
  
"What? Did he hurt you?" Wufei asked anger growing in his eyes.  
  
"No... I..."  
  
Wufei looked toward Trowa hoping for some kind of explanation that Heero couldn't seem to give.   
  
"He broke it off, or at least told Duo he doesn't think they should get married," Trowa answered.  
  
"Why did you do that?" He asked again turning his attention to Heero. "I thought you had said..."  
  
"I was wrong! I'm sorry," Heero blurted out interrupting Wufei's question.  
  
"Calm down, lets talk about this first," Wufei tried again pushing him away slightly so that he could look into anguished blue eyes. "Why do you think you are wrong?"  
  
Heero tried to rub the evidence of his tears away but Wufei gently took his wrists to stop the action. Heero finally spoke his voice strained with his grief. "I don't know him. How can I marry or love someone I don't know?"  
  
Wufei could see all Heero's fears in that one simple question. "That's why we are always learning about people. We will never know them completely. There will always be something new to learn. It is easy to see he's fallen in love with you, only knowing a very little about you. You don't even want to try and learn? It will take some time but you have a lot of that."  
  
Heero looked at him his eyes wide with surprise. "You think it's okay to marry even though..."  
  
"You'll have lots of private time to learn as much as possible about each other," he said with a slight nod.  
  
With these few words it seemed Wufei had calmed Heero's deep fears as the tears stopped flowing. Wufei helped him stand and turned to head toward Duo's chambers. Trowa walked on the other side amazed by the older man.  
  
Stepping into the chambers Heero shrunk back against Wufei who only pushed him forward. Quatre watched them enter as he sat across from Duo, talking to his friend. Trowa nodded toward him letting him know everything was in the open now.  
  
Wufei cleared his thrust to which Duo stood up and turned toward the door. "He has something to say."  
  
Heero looked down unable to meet Duo's violet eyes, ashamed of his actions. "I'm... I'm sorry," he whispered. Looking away from Duo he couldn't find the words he needed to say. His eyes fell on the broken dishes piled on the tray. He had broken them, it was his fault.  
  
Duo stepped toward the younger man. He could now see that Heero was confused and hurting. Wrapping his arms around the surprised youth he smiled softly. "No, I should be the one apologizing for yelling."  
  
Heero shook, his whole body burned with his shame. "I broke them... I'm so sorry..." he whispered through a hard sob.  
  
"We've got plenty of dishes," Duo replied. "Please stop crying no one is angry with you."  
  
Heero looked up at him startled by the gentle words. Did that mean that Duo wasn't angry with him? Sobs died to soft whimpers as Duo held him even closer.  
  
"If you don't want to marry me, I'll understand," Duo finally said releasing Heero.  
  
Only the young man latched onto Duo's shirt getting as close as he could. Wufei was right, he didn't even try.  
  
Duo smiled at the action before scooping the young man into his arms. Walking over to the bed he settled him in the upturned covers. Only he wasn't able to pry the hold Heero had on his shirt. Sighing he sat down beside him, his arm slid around the small shoulders pulling the younger man against his side.  
  
Blue eyes drifted close as Duo's warmth seeped into him. The exhaustion of his mind made his body tired. His fingers finally released their hold as he slipped off to sleep in the late evening sunlight.  
  
Duo gently laid Heero's head against the pillow he had been using since his arrival here. Pulling the blankets up around the small frame, he smiled as Heero burrowed into the warmth. "Wufei please explain to me what you know," Duo whispered, his eyes still on Heero's sleeping face.  
  
Wufei nodded even though Duo couldn't see it. The other two remained in the room as well to offer Duo any support he might need. Wufei began to speak calmly as they all found a place to sit away from the bed. "I should have seen it coming. Something he saw gave his deepest fears something to grab onto. I don't know what, but I am willing to bet it was the display of the friendship between you three. He thought it would be wrong to marry someone he wasn't sure he loved," Wufei continued cutting off Duo who opened his mouth to speak. "The reason he felt unsure was because he didn't believe you could love someone you barely knew. Anyone could see the logic in that, but they also know people are always learning about others. Heero's sheltered life, partially my own fault, did not give him that added knowledge."  
  
Duo nodded his head, "Yes I see that now, I will give him time. We will wait until spring before having the wedding. That will give him and me some time. Also by then he shouldn't have the problems he had this past month."  
  
Wufei shook his head, "No don't put off the wedding, he will think you have changed your mind. Now that he had finally made up his own, you have to support his decision or he will think it the wrong one."  
  
"You think so?" Duo asked staring at the older man.  
  
Wufei nodded his reply before standing up, "I think I'm going to turn in now. Goodnight."  
  
The other three nodded as he turned to leave the room, giving Heero one more look before doing so.   
  
Be strong child, it will work out.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

"The Unusual Fairytale" Chapter 14

Duo wanted to rush into the room but the large body between him and the door prevented that. He sighed heavily as his eyes watched the door intently.  
  
"You're not allowed to see the 'bride' before the ceremony," Trowa's voice said behind him.  
  
"I know," Duo replied turning around to face his best friend who wore flowing white robes. "I'm just worried."  
  
"Quatre and Wufei are with him so don't. Now come on you need to finish getting ready."  
  
Duo followed his friend after another quick glance back at the large wooden door. He could have easily gotten inside if he needed to but he didn't want to upset anyone.  
  
Going to Trowa's room he pulled on the black robe tying it around his waist. Trowa brushed through the long brown hair before braiding it, keeping it under control.  
  
"I can't believe it," Duo whispered his hand running along the hem of the robe.  
  
"Yes, it is strange that you are finally getting married," Trowa said putting the brush on the table.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Duo asked whipping around to face the taller man.  
  
Trowa smiled softly. "Not a thing."  
  
"Oh shut up!" Duo scoffed standing up. "Let's go see the 'chapel'."  
  
Trowa nodded following Duo out of the room toward the other end of the Tower where the ceremony was to be held a little later. Duo stepped into the large room which was now decorated with white lilies. Several chairs sat empty waiting for the bottoms that were going to be smashing into them.  
  
A soft breath slipped through his lips when Trowa's hand settled on his shoulder. He turned to smile at him close friend who had been there for him, since he was so young.  
  
"Time is slipping away, soon enough you will be married," the taller man said with a smile. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, this is the right thing. But don't you think you won't to be here someday yourself. Quatre's not letting you slip away so easily," Duo answered lightly punching Trowa's arm.  
  
Trowa nodded with a smile. "I know."  
  
"Oh geez!" Duo sighed. "Of course you did."  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  
"Heero you have to stop fidgeting or they won't stay in," Quatre's gentle voice reprimanded.  
  
"Why do I have to wear this?" Heero asked his voice whining.  
  
"Because you're his 'bride'," Wufei answered for the blonde.  
  
"Stop saying that!"  
  
Wufei snickered as he gently tapped Heero's nose. Quatre knelt behind the brunette on the bed a small flower in his hand. He gently tied it to the white ribbon that was already full of them. The ribbon settled into the wild brown hair as it tied at the back of his neck. A thin piece of silk had been sewn into the ribbon to fall over Heero's face.  
  
His thin frame was covered in something that went beyond the white robes Quatre and Wufei wore. The white satin material stopped just below his shoulders, while completely covering his neck. It fit snuggly around his chest and midsection only to drift out in a wide flowing loose skirt, leaving his legs hidden and free to move. A pair of white slippers covered his delicate feet while thin silk gloves covered his hands to his wrists.  
  
"You're getting a pleasure out this, aren't you?" Heero asked as the blonde climbed down from the bed.  
  
"I think you look lovely, and Duo is going to lose all ability to speak when he sees you," Quatre replied warmly.  
  
"You think so?" Heero asked just above a whisper.  
  
"Yes I do, now stand up so we can straighten it all out and get a good look at you."  
  
Heero stood up from the bed with the help of Wufei's hand. The long train settled around his feet, as the flowing skirt swept over the floor.  
  
"Beautiful," Wufei whispered with a sigh. Heero blushed lightly at the compliment his sky blue eyes looking down toward his legs and feet. "Now remember to smile Heero, this is a once in a lifetime thing."  
  
Heero looked up at him surprised. He had never had anything to really smile about. He never dreamed he wouldn't be sick or that he was going to marry anyone, let alone a kind, handsome man. He knew that Duo was older then him; after all, he was still a teenager while Duo was a man. That didn't matter though, he knew without a doubt Duo loved him. He still wanted to marry even after that incident last month.  
  
As he stood in the room he had shared with Duo for the last two months, he felt the tears spring to his eyes. He was finally truly happy with himself and his life. He felt his lungs constrict but tried to push past the pressure. Only it made his chest feel heavy, his breathing becoming harder.  
  
Heero looked toward Wufei, his eyes must have looked so helpless as the older man rushed to his side. He was lifted from his feet and set down on the soft bed behind him. "Heero what's wrong?" Wufei asked concerned but his voice was sounded a hundred miles away.  
  
What's happening to me, he thought desperately trying to clear his suddenly muddled brain. I don't want to be sick anymore! I just want to marry Duo and be happy like everyone else! Why can't I be happy and normal? He wanted to cry, to scream but his voice felt trapped.  
  
The voices around him began to grow louder and closer to him. His brain seemed to clear of the fog that had befallen it. His breathing became much easier also the pain and heaviness gone from his chest. As fast as it had come, it was gone.  
  
"Heero?" Quatre's worried voice asked clearly. "Should I go get Duo?"  
  
"No," Heero managed his saliva working to wet his dry throat. "I'm okay, I just panicked a moment."  
  
"Are you sure?" Wufei asked his face coming into Heero's line of sight.  
  
"Yes I'm sure, I feel fine now it passed."  
  
Wufei eyed him a moment before finally nodding, "Okay then, let's clean up your face then head over. It should be starting very soon."  
  
Quatre watched as Heero stood again. He seemed to be steady on his feet. Quatre thought. Something felt different about his aura though. Like he was being shielded in some way. He wasn't sure whether to say anything or not. Reaching for a wet cloth to wipe the trail of tears away he decided it wasn't important. Whatever that was protecting him was beautiful.  
  
"We better go now," the blonde suggested pulling the chamber door open. Heero walked out into the hall as Quatre collected the train of silk following the young man. Wufei walked beside the brunette as they made their way down the hall toward the 'chapel'.  
  
Stopping at the closed door Quatre slipped inside to tell them they were ready. Wufei offered Heero a bundle of flowers, most of them white like his dress. Heero smiled softly taking the flowers from the older man and holding them over his heart. Quatre reappeared a moment later a large grin on his face.  
  
"It is time," the blonde said collecting Heero's train again while Wufei folded Heero's arm around his own.  
  
Gentle music wafted through the air as the large door was opened for them. The voices inside died instantly as Heero stepped inside the room with Wufei beside him. Heero watched as Duo's mouth fell open in shock. He only hoped Quatre had been right.  
  
Finally the isle of chairs ended and he slowed to a stop at the alter. Wufei unfolded their arms as Quatre took the flowers. The older man settled Heero's hand in Duo's offered one.  
  
No sounds were heard as Elder Valen stepped forward to begin the ceremony. Duo had finally found his voice when it was his turn to speak. Heero was a vision right before his eyes, more then beautiful. Trowa had been right it was well worth the wait.  
  
The ceremony came to a close at the Elder's final words. "You may kiss your bride."  
  
Heero blushed at the title as Duo's hands came up to lift the thin silk away. Leaning closely his lips gently ghosted over Heero's as his hand cupped the smooth beautiful face.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

"The Unusual Fairytale" Chapter 15

Heero sat at the long table with Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and several of the Elders he had become closer to. His gown folded around his legs and hung over the edges of his seat, while the ribbon in his hair had long been removed. Duo sat beside him laughing at one of Quatre's comments. Dirty plates sat in front of everyone as they had just completed the wedding dinner.  
  
"We will retire for the night, congratulations to you both," one Elder spoke for the group of them.  
  
"Goodnight," Duo said cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you," Heero spoke up showing his manners.  
  
The men left the room, leaving the young men alone to continue the party. Quatre beamed at the pair before speaking. "Present time!"  
  
"Oh, you guys didn't have to," Duo replied.  
  
"Yes we did," Wufei said placing a neatly cloth wrapped box on the table. "This is from me."  
  
Duo picked up the box and offered it to Heero to open. Heero shook his head declining the kind offer. Duo pulled the cloth from the small wooden box. Opening it he discovered two chains with the exact same small gold charm on each of them. Duo pulled them each out holding them up with both hands.  
  
"I had them magically infused," Wufei said to the questioning looks. "As long as you both are wearing them you'll know exactly where each of you are."  
  
"Wow! Thanks a bunch Wufei," Duo replied setting on down before turning toward Heero. Unclasping the chain he slipped it around either side of Heero's neck before refastening it.  
  
Heero repeated Duo's actions to place the other around the long haired man's neck. As the small charm rested against his chest, he felt something inside of him. "How does it work?"  
  
"Just think of him and you will see him in your mind," Wufei answered.  
  
Heero concentrated on Duo for several seconds when suddenly he saw the image of his husband in the exact room they were now sitting. His eyes widen almost unbelievably. "I can't believe it worked!"  
  
"That's just cool!" Duo exclaimed. "Well now I'll never lose sight of you, my beloved."  
  
Heero blushed turning his face away; this started to sound like a bad idea all of a sudden. A small noise to his left pulled him from his thoughts. Something furry brushed against his leg under his gown, causing him to yelp in surprise. Duo's hand was immediately reaching under Heero's gown at the cry. He jerked his hand back when something scratched his fingers. Heero slowly slid the gown up his leg to see a mass of fur appear from under it. Reaching his hand down he gently collected a handful of fur and picked up the bundle setting it on the table. His gown slipped back down his leg into place.  
  
Dark green eyes looked up at them as small pink ears perked up. The white fur was dotted with very small black spots, one resting around a small eye above the pink nose.  
  
"She's from us," Quatre said with a smile while Trowa just nodded.  
  
"Oh..." Duo said reaching toward the cat which hissed and ran toward Heero who scooped her up. "Well fine!"  
  
"Not an animal person?" Quatre asked watching the small cat curl up in Heero's lap just under the table.  
  
"Well no, not really..." Duo admitted with a laugh.  
  
"Well from the looks of it, Heero is," Trowa observed as the cat softly purred.  
  
"Gee thanks for the confidence," Duo said sticking out his tongue before reaching into Heero's lap and grabbing them cat which meow startled. He held it up before his face, far enough away so that it couldn't reach him. "Listen here, kitty, you better be nice to me."  
  
"Duo, don't hurt her!" Heero cried stealing the cat back and holding her close to his chest. The animal hissed toward Duo before settling in Heero's arm. "I think I'll call her, Ghost."  
  
"What an interesting name," Wufei remarked looking at the small animal.  
  
Duo looked at the cat and only snorted before finally speaking. "Well don't think I'm letting you get closer to my Heero then me!"  
  
"Duo!" Heero scoffed. "It's only a kitten."  
  
"I don't care, the little stinker," Duo replied sliding his arm around Heero's shoulder. Only Heero tried to pull away from the touch.  
  
"Don't be so mean!" Quatre said poking Duo's other arm.  
  
"I'm not, I'm being possessive," Duo answered his grip tightening to keep Heero from moving further away.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre admonished his friend's words.  
  
"What? I'm not the sharing type, you know that."  
  
"Yes I do but still it's just a small harmless creature."  
  
Duo looked over toward Heero who was staring at him wide eyes his mouth slightly open. He jerked up from his seat suddenly, releasing the animal onto the table. "We won't accept her," he said before running from the room.  
  
Duo jumped up from his seat to chase Heero, but stopped when he heard a soft meow. He looked at the kitten Heero had affectionately named Ghost. Heero was going to give her up because of Duo's words. No, he wasn't going to do that to his beloved. He could easily see how much Heero already liked her. "Be nice, okay?" Duo bargained with the cat before reaching to pick her up.  
  
She didn't try and scratch him or hiss as he collected her from the table and turned to finally follow after Heero. He decided to check his room first, betting that's where Heero would go. Walking into the room he saw Heero lying on the bed face down, his gown falling over his legs and down in a waterfall. His chin rested on his folded arms as he hadn't heard Duo enter.  
  
Duo quietly approached the bed and settled the small feline he carried on Heero's back. The young man on the bed turned his head back when he felt the weight against his back. He looked up at Duo in surprised his mouth opening to speak but no words came out.  
  
"She missed you," Duo said knowing what Heero was going to ask him. "You can't abandon her after giving her a name like Ghost."  
  
Heero sifted slightly causing the kitten to fall off his back and land on the bed. Sitting up he gently pet her furry head and body. "Are you sure?" He finally asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're starting to get along," Duo answered gently petting her back without reaction. Moving toward his dresser Duo began to untie his black robes. "I'm going to change now."  
  
Heero moved to get up from the bed moving Ghost further away from the edge, "I want to get out of this gown."  
  
"Why, you look so beautiful in it," Duo replied pulling a pair of loose but warm sleep pants on.  
  
"Duo that's not funny!"  
  
"Who said I was being funny?" Duo asked approaching Heero who sat frozen on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Stop," Heero replied lowering his head before his chin was lifted by a warm hand.  
  
"My beautiful Heero," Duo said before leaning forward to claim Heero's lips in a tender kiss.  
  
Heero melted against Duo his hands coming up to grip Duo's bare shoulders. Finally the kiss parted leaving them both sucking in air.  
  
"Although you really can't sleep like that, wouldn't be too comfortable," Duo observed, "right?"  
  
Heero nodded trying to reach behind him to unclasp his gown when Duo's hands stopped him. Reaching around either side of Heero and easily unclasped the buttons. His hands gently caressed up to Heero's shoulders and began to pull the short sleeves down bare thin arms to reveal a smooth chest.  
  
"God you're beautiful," Duo whispered causing Heero to blush faintly. His hands rested over Heero's when he finally reached them, his violet eyes stared into sky blue. A meow broke their revere causing him to pull back. "I knew you were going to be trouble."  
  
Heero laughed softly before pushing himself from the bed to get out of his gown and into sleeping clothes. As the shirt finally pulled over his head he was confronted with violet eyes. Duo smiled before pulled Heero to him and kissed him. His arms were caught in the long sleeves giving him no room to move.  
  
Duo pulled away breaking the kiss before laughing softly. He helped Heero pull the shirt on correctly before directing them toward the bed. Lying down, Heero cuddled in beside Duo his head coming to rest on the bare chest. Ghost curled up at their entangled feet, purring softly.  
  
"Goodnight beautiful," Duo whispered softly, his arm resting securely around Heero's waist.  
  
"Goodnight love," Heero answered in a whisper before his eyes drooped close in sleep.


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

"The Unusual Fairytale" Epilogue

A violet eye cracked open to see a shadow fall across the large bed. The other opened to allow a clear view of a slender frame sitting on the window sill. Brown hair settled wildly hiding the turned away face from view. The entire body seemed intent upon whatever was outside that window, which looked frost bitten with freckles of ice.  
  
Sitting up, Duo pulled himself from the bed with his bare feet falling on a chilly wooden floor. Pulling on his slippers, he noticed Ghost was curled up at the end of their bed, her growing body taking up more space then it had when they first got her. Moving quietly he stood behind the figure sitting in the sill. Wrapping his arms around pajama covered shoulders, he surprised the other. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's snowing," Heero's gentle voice replied.  
  
Duo looked out the window to see the large crystal flakes float by on their way down to the ground below. He wondered why Heero hadn't wakened him. Why he didn't seem excited by the first snow of the winter? That had always been his favorite to play in. He decided to put voice to one of those questions. "You don't seem very excited."  
  
"I'm used to just watching them fall from this side of the window," Heero answered his eyes becoming distant for a moment, as if remembering something from the past.  
  
"That's all changed Heero," Duo replied turning the younger man around to face him. "You're not sick anymore."  
  
Sky blue eyes looked at him a moment before turning to look at the crystal powder that was falling harder now. When he turned back to Duo, a sweet smile settled on his face. "No, I'm not."  
  
"Come on," Duo replied pulling Heero to his feet. "You are going to see this snow from the other side."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
They had changed and ate with the others before heading outside into the cool winter air. Heero's breath ghosted from his mouth as a clear flake found a home on his gloved hand before melting away. Duo watched as happiness radiated off the young man.  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei joined them moments later bundled up to keep the cold out. Wufei watched Heero's eyes widen with curiosity. He had always wanted to show Heero this winter wonderland but was never allowed. Now that Duo had fulfilled that wish for him, he was glad that Heero had found someone else who loved him.  
  
Quatre took Trowa's hand in his own, smiling up at the brunette. He was glad to spend this first snow with the man who had captured his heart and soul. Trowa squeezed the blonde's hand and smiled back. To have Quatre here beside him sent all his fears packing for dryer ground. The white snow glowed softly around his blonde angel.  
  
Duo slipped his arm around Heero's waist, which was finally starting to gain some meat after these last few months. Only the warm body wasn't in his hold very long when Heero suddenly burst forward into a sprint away from the Tower. He glanced back, his eyes catching the window to his and Duo's room. Looking down, he caught the violet hues of his husband's eyes which brought a smile to his face. Duo took off after the short haired young man causing the other three to join in the chase into the powdery snow. Soft warm laughs filled the gray winter air.  
  
~Owari~


End file.
